The Years Between
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: "The Son He Never Knew He Had". Incidences between chapter 10 and the epilogue where the truth of Obi-Wan's parentage almost came out into the open and how Qui-Gon finds out his son's purpose in life. Includes their uncover mission to Aaeton, a mind wipe, and a life threatening virus. Ending with a revelation that would ignite Qui-Gon's curiosity to an ancient prophesy.
1. The Injury-Part 1

**The Injury: Part One**

Obi-Wan tapped his finger on his desk as he stared at his Galactic Politics exam scores. He sighed. They were good scores, no doubt about that, but it made him realize just how much he hated politics. Politicians were easily corrupted and they fight for their own agendas and not for their people.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and tossed his scores on the desk. He wanted to show his Master his scores. Qui-Gon would be proud, he hoped. They had only been Master and Padawan for almost half a year now and he really wanted to make his Master proud. They weren't the best scores, but better then Obi-Wan thought he was going to get, a lot better. Qui-Gon, though, was on a short mission to Alderaan. It was a simple, non-threatening mission. He was just standing in as a representative of the Republic in some national holiday of theirs. Because of the non-threatening nature of the mission, he decided to leave Obi-Wan behind in order to take his exam in his Galactic Politics class.

Obi-Wan left his sleeping quarters and headed for the balcony doors. Speeders and ships flew pass his vision, the tall buildings casted shadows and blocked his view from the lowering sun. He stood there watching each ship, as he had been doing for the past few days. Qui-Gon was due home any day now and he couldn't wait to see him. It wasn't just because he missed him, though he did miss him. It was something else. Obi-Wan had been restless all day. He couldn't help but think something happened, something bad. He groaned in frustration as he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the doors. If only he could figure out what was wrong. The Force was buzzing with some warning, but he couldn't pin point what it telling him.

The chime on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He headed for the door and opened it. He grinned, his bad feeling momentarily leaving him as he grinned at his friend. "Bant! Come in." He moved aside to let his Mon Calamari friend into the apartment.

"Evening, Obi-Wan." She greeted. "I was just wondering how you did on your exam? Garen got a perfect score."

Obi-Wan nodded as he led her to his sleeping quarters. "I know. He didn't even study!" He started to complain as he went to his desk. He picked up the datapad with his scores and handed it over to Bant. "He is not even in the field of politics like I am. His Master has him in the Starfighter Corps. Sith, Bant!" He swore, glad Qui-Gon wasn't there to hear it. "That's flying a freakin' ship! That doesn't have anything to do with politics like negotiating does!"

Bant stared at him, not evening glancing down at the scores. She tilted her head. "You finished?" She asked, sounding highly amused.

Obi-Wan felt his face turn red and he nodded. "Yeah." He muttered.

"Garen didn't help you study, did he? Like he promised he would." Bant observed before glancing down at his scores. Obi-Wan didn't bother answering her, knowing she knew Garen didn't. "Force, Obi-Wan! Why are you complaining? This is a good score!" She said, looking up.

"For an average padawan, maybe, but not for someone going into politics." He pointed out. "I should have done a better job."

Bant shook her head. "You're only fourteen, Obi-Wan. You don't know everything yet." She said, her eyes twinkling with mirth, knowing it was impossible to know everything.

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm just frustrated at Garen." He admitted. "And worried for Qui-Gon." And he didn't want to disappoint him. He wanted to be the best padawan he could possibly be and that was getting the best scores he could get on the exams.

Bant looked up in surprise. "What for? I thought he was on a very simple mission to Alderaan."

"He is. It's just a bad feeling I have."

"What sort of…." She was interrupted by the buzz on the door.

Confused who it could be, Obi-Wan excused himself to answer it. Bant followed him out into the main room and to the door.

The door swished open and Obi-Wan stepped back in surprise. "Master Tahl." He narrowed his eyes in concern. She looked concerned, worried. Her dark hair was in disarray and her tunic needed straightened. Her stripped eyes were wide, unseeing. The Force around her even buzzed with distracted concern.

"Master." Bant greeted. "What's wrong?" She asked, detecting the same things Obi-Wan noticed.

Tahl blinked and glanced at her, like she just realized she was there. "Padawan." Bant and Obi-Wan shared a look. "Obi-Wan…" Tahl started to say, bringing his attention back to her. "It's Qui-Gon."

That little sentence seemed to stop Obi-Wan's heart for a moment. He froze and his brained couldn't seem to function. "I…what hap…where is he?" He finally managed to spit out. His heart was pounding in his chest from nerves. His fingers were clinched tightly into fists to stop his hands from shaking.

"He's with Healer Le'Shing."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. He rushed out of the apartment, pushing pass Tahl, and running down the corridor. He had no sense of who he was rushing by and who, if anyone, was following him. His feet were pounding against the floor, his heart hammering heavily inside his chest, his mind racing with fear. His mind felt frozen with fear, unable to think coherent thoughts. He rushed as quickly as he could to the Halls of Healing.

He jumped impatiently on his heels as the door to Healer Dash Le'Shing's wing seemed to open a tad slower than usual. He could feel a lump in his throat with fear and worry. He knew it was bad by the way Master Tahl looked and acted. He couldn't lose his Master. He couldn't. Qui-Gon was his mentor, friend, and, most of all, his father. He couldn't leave him now. He needed to train him, see him pass into Knighthood and beyond. Qui-Gon needed to be there when Obi-Wan needed advice and comfort. He couldn't leave him now. He couldn't! Obi-Wan didn't want or need another Master. He would rather go to the Agri Corps then have a different Jedi Master. Qui-Gon had only been his Master less than half a year. How could this have happened? It was no fair.

He rushed into the white room. There was no one there but a young padawan at the desk. Obi-Wan rushed to the human girl, Padawan Lan-Ha, if he could remember correctly. "Where's Qui-Gon? What happened? I need to see him." He demanded franticly.

The padawan glanced up with her bright blue eyes and gave him a pitiful look. "You can't see Master Jinn at this moment, Padawan Kenobi. You…"

"What do you mean I can't see my Master? I need to see him." Obi-Wan stressed. "I need to be there with him."

Padawan Lan-Ha shook her head. "You're going to have to wait for Healer Le'Shing. Why don't you sit down while I let him know you are here?" She said calmly as she nodded her head towards the chairs by the wall behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan didn't even glance at the chairs. "Can you tell me anything? What happened? How is he? How serious it is?" He asked, needing answers. He should have gone with him. He shouldn't have stayed behind for a stupid exam. A stupid, stupid exam!

"Obi-Wan."

He quickly turned and saw Master Tahl by the doorway with Bant trying to catch her breath next to her.

She led Bant to one of the chairs and waved Obi-wan over. "Come, Padawan Kenobi. We can't do anything but wait. I'll tell you what we know."

Obi-Wan nodded and made his way to the chairs and sat down next to Bant. Now that he was there, he could feel himself become numb with emotion. He stared at the white floor before make his way up to Master Tahl. "He was on Alderaan, Master Tahl. The mission was supposed to be a peaceful, quick, and sounded like a boring one. How…?" He asked.

Master Tahl nodded, giving him a sympathetic look. "It was, Obi-Wan. The mission was a peaceful one. It didn't happen on the mission. The ship was attacked on his way home."

Obi-Wan spun around in his seat to fully face her, not caring, at the moment for common courtesy or rank. "Still, Master Tahl. He was coming home from _Alderaan_!" He emphasized. "That's…what?…less than a half a day away from here with hyperspace engines? Who attacks public vessels this deep in the Core?" He asked. "This shouldn't have happened. This couldn't have happened this close to home! Who could have been stupid enough to do that? He should have been safe."

Master Tahl reached around Bant and laid a comforting hand on his shoulders. She leaned forward. "I know, Obi-Wan. The pirates were bloodthirsty and looking for revenge on a passenger that betrayed them. They didn't care if they were caught afterwards, as long as revenge was met. Qui-Gon was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He tried to help the passenger, but there were many pirates and one of them managed to inject him with something. He hasn't woken up since." She pulled her hand away. "He was in a bad shape when the ship came in."

Obi-Wan looked away and stared numbly at the ground. His mind kept picturing Qui-Gon, injured, dying and he closed his eyes in hopes to stop it, but it didn't. Instead, it seemed to bring the image into focus. He shook his head, trying to take the image out. He looked up to the sound of a door swishing open. He quickly stood up along with Bant and Master Tahl. He stared expectedly at Healer Le'Shing.

"Dash," Master Tahl greeted. "How is he?" She asked as she took a step forward.

The Epicanthix Healer sighed, his eyes weary and his shoulders slumped. Obi-Wan didn't take that as a good sign. His eyes widened with fear when he saw the spots of blood on the Healer's white tunic and trousers. There was only one person whose blood that could belong too. Qui-Gon's. "I put him in the bacta tank, but…" He shook his head. His eyes flickered over to Obi-Wan's eager face before settling back on Tahl. He stepped aside from the doorway. "You may see him now."

Obi-Wan wasted no time. He rushed pass the healer and Master Tahl, only to pause when he caught sight of the bacta tank. Qui-Gon was floating inside. His eyes were shut, the breathing unit over his month as his hair floated around him. His bare chest showed many wounds he had gotten from the pirates. His face was swollen from the bruises. Obi-Wan felt someone stand next to him in quite support, but he couldn't tear his eyes from his Master. He took a step forward only to pause when he heard Healer Le'Shing address Master Tahl quietly behind him.

"Tahl…" The healers voice was quiet, telling Obi-Wan he had no wish to be overheard.

"What is it, Dash?" Master Tahl asked just as quietly.

Obi-Wan kept remained faced forward to not let on that he could hear them. He knew whatever Healer Le'Shing was about to say, it was about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan needed to know everything. Qui-Gon was his Master. He had the right to know everything, bad and good.

"It's not good, Tahl. The bacta tank is the only thing keeping him alive right now. I don't know how long it would last. The virus the pirates injected him with…" There was a pause. "…do you know where his younger brother is? With his parents dead, his brother is his last chance of survival. Unless you know of any other close family members."

Obi-Wan eyes widened and he felt Bant take hold of his arm. Obviously, she could hear the healer talking to Master Tahl as well.

Master Tahl gasped. "What are you saying, Dash?"

"The blood of a close relative is what Qui-Gon needs. Without it, he will die. The virus is attacking his blood cells and is…"

There was a sudden buzz in his ear and Obi-Wan stared straight ahead, unable to hear the rest. His eyes located his Master's floating form inside the tank. His heart felt like it was falling apart. It was the only thing he could hear, the pounding of his heart, the rush of his blood in his veins. He heard that sentence echoing around in his brain. "_He will die", "He will die_". No. No, he couldn't be dying. He couldn't die. This couldn't be happening. No, not him. Please not him. No. His heart was shouting 'no' over and over again with each pounding beat it made in his chest. It was almost painful.

"His…his brother…I don't know, Dash." Master Tahl stuttered, her voice sounding very distant to his ears, like she was speaking quietly over a static comm. unit. "Last I heard, he…he moved out to the Outer Rim. I…I don't know where he is. This can't be."

"Then, it's time to say your goodbyes to him, but I can't guarantee he'll hear you." A pause. Obi-Wan could feel eyes on the back of his head. "Someone would have to tell Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan!" Master Tahl said to herself in realization.

The buzz disappeared almost as quickly as it came and Obi-Wan snapped his head up, realizing what Master Tahl must have realized. He was Qui-Gon's son. The closest relative he had right now, in both sense. His blood could work….but, no one knew about their connection besides Master Tahl.

Knowing the conversation behind him was done; Obi-Wan began to walk slowly to the bacta tank. He could feel Bant walking with him to continue to offer him her silent support. Although he barely acknowledged her support, he was grateful. He reached up and touched the glass. "_Master_?" He said through their bond. There was nothing but silence from the other end. "_Don't go, Master_. _Please, Master_. _Just hold on, Master. Hold on. Everything will be alright, Master. Just hold on_." He kept repeating through the silent, cold bond between them.

A hand touched his shoulders. "Come, Obi-Wan." Master Tahl said softly. "There is something I need to tell you in private."

Obi-Wan took his hand of the glass and nodded. "Yes, Master Tahl."

Master Tahl led him to a private room off the bacta tank room. It was one of the resting room, with a sleeping couch for victims who just got out of tank. She closed the door behind her and as soon as the door swished shut, Obi-Wan turned to her, quickly pulling his sleeve up and held out his arm. "Take my blood." He demanded. "Qui-Gon can't die. So, take as much as he needs. You could tell the healer anything you want, but just make sure Qui-Gon lives. Please." He begged.

Tahl paused and blinked as she stared at him. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "You overheard." She whispered in realization.

Obi-Wan didn't know if she meant overheard her and the healer or overheard her conversation with Qui-Gon. However, since he had eavesdropped on both, he nodded his head without asking for clarification. "Yes."

Tahl stared at him for another minute before nodding. "Okay, Obi-Wan. Get on the sleeper. We'll have to make this quick before Healer Le'Shing comes looking for us."

He quickly sat on the sleep couch and watched as Tahl moved a chair closer to him before going through the room, looking for the device she needed. "You won't tell him that I know, will you?" He asked.

She paused at a cupboard and turned to him. "Tell Qui-Gon you know? Why ever not? Don't you wish to have that type of relationship with him, Obi-Wan?" She asked as she turned back to the cupboard. She glanced at him from over her shoulders. "He would." She said simply before turning back to the cupboard.

Obi-Wan paused as his heart warmed at the two worded sentence. The fact that Qui-Gon would like a father/son relationship filled him with happiness. It felt good to know he was wanted by his father and that his father wanted a relationship with him. He shook himself out of his thoughts, pushing down the temptation to let her tell Qui-Gon he knew. "I heard what he said that night, Master Tahl. I see that it is for the best if the truth is not acknowledged. It will change things if he knew that I know. It will cause a shift, a strong attachment we should not have. If he knew that I knew we would be more open to each other and our relationship as Jedi Master and Padawan will change. There is a reason the no attachment rule is in the Codes."

She turned back to him and nodded. "You are a good young man, Padawan Kenobi." She gave him a small, proud smile. "You will make a fine Jedi Knight someday and such an answer would have made your father proud. Selflessness is a trait all Jedi need to posses. You clearly have it. You have my word. I shall not tell Qui-Gon of your knowledge." Obi-Wan felt his face flush with embarrassment. She held up a large device with a needle attached to it. "I found what I need. Hold your arm out again."

* * *

Half an hour later, Healer Le'Shing had ushered them back to the waiting room to pull Qui-Gon out of the tank and give him the blood. And an hour after that, Obi-Wan was still pacing the length of the room, waiting. Tahl sat on one of the chair, looking patient, having had sent Bant out of the Halls of Healing for…actually, Obi-Wan hadn't been paying attention. He didn't know why Tahl ordered Bant out of the room.

He stopped the moment Healer Le'Shing entered the room, his eyes staring expectedly at him. He felt Tahl walk up from behind him. "Dash? How is he?" She asked, her voice coming from just above him.

"I don't know where you got that blood, Tahl, and I did promise no questions ask. So, I'm not expecting an answer, but it did work wonders. He is healing real well already." The healer said, much to Obi-Wan's relief. "He is resting now. His body is correcting itself. I don't expect him to wake up anytime soon."

A breath was let out and his pounding heart slowed down to a normal beat. He looked up at him. "May I see him now?" He mentally cringed, hating the way he sounded so young and hopeful.

The healer gave him a gentle look and nodded his head. "Yes, Padawan Kenobi. You may see him now." He stepped aside from the doorway. "He's in the private room off the rejuvenation room. Don't disturb him too much. He needs his rest." His words fell on deaf ears.

Obi-Wan rushed into the room with the bacta tanks and straight into the private room. He came to a sudden stop at the doorway. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Qui-Gon looked like he was just taking a nap, like he hadn't just come from a life threatening situation. If it wasn't for the white room, white blankets, and his pale complexion, he would have thought he was just resting peacefully after a long day of teaching him new things. Obi-Wan didn't want to focus on that. Instead, he stared at the chest slowly rising and falling as Qui-Gon took each breath, the way his eyelids moved as he watched some inner dream, and the sound of his breath being released through his soft, quite snores.

Obi-Wan slowly approached the broad figure on the sleeper. The bruises were almost nonexistent now from being in the bacta tank. There was, however, a small faint scar still on Qui-Gon's cheek. Obi-Wan reached out, as if to touch it, but quickly pulled his hand back as Qui-Gon's head shifted away. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his Master. He was so glad he was alive. So very glad. He didn't know what he would have done if Qui-Gon had died. What would have happened to him? He shook his head, not wanting to think like that. Qui-Gon was alive now. That was all that matter. Wasn't that what Qui-Gon had been trying to teach him? Living in the moment and focusing on the here and now. It was time to pull that into practice, but was harder then it sounded. What if he _had_ died?

"Master?" He said softly, wanting his Master to acknowledge him. Tell him himself that he was going to be just fine. There was a strong urge to see his Master's familiar blue eyes.

"You should let him rest, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan turned to the door where Master Tahl was leaning against the frame. "He'll wake up when he's ready. There is no danger of losing him tonight."

He nodded in understanding and turned back to Qui-Gon. He stood there for a few seconds before he sensed Master Tahl walk towards him. "You should rest as well, Obi-Wan." She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I have to be here for him, Master Tahl. I can't go now. I should be here when he wakes up. I won't go." He said firmly, reaching out to take Qui-Gon's hands into his. Qui-Gon's hands were rough with wear and very large compared to his small, slender hands. They were callused with old scars and dry skin, but they were also warm and strong.

Master Tahl sighed as she took her hand off his shoulder. "You certainly get your stubbornness from him." Obi-Wan smiled faintly at the comparison. "He would have wanted you to at least take a seat." He heard a scraping sound as Master Tahl pulled a chair closer to the sleep couch. "He'll be out of it for quite awhile."

Obi-Wan turned his head and saw the white chair waiting for him. "Thank you, Master Tahl." He murmured as he sat down, his hand still holding Qui-Gon's. He leaned forward with his head resting in his arms on the sleeper. He stared up at Qui-Gon's face, waiting, just waiting. He barely noticed Tahl stepping out of the room.

Several times, he had to fight for his rights to be there with his Master. Eventually, the healers stopped asking him to get some proper rest. There were a few times when the medic droids had to work on Qui-Gon and forced him out of the room for a few moments, but he dared not go any farther in the waiting room. He would quickly return to his Masters side when they were done and return to his comfortable position on the chair. He stayed by his Master's side with his head on the sleeper. He was unaware how long it took for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered opened, but he immediately shut them as the light was too strong. He groaned. He felt so lightheaded and drained. He raked his mind to find out why. Screams. He was on a ship heading back home. A frightened passenger. Pirates forcing their way on board the ship. He was outnumbered and there was a slight pinch on his arm as a pirate stabbed a needle into him. Qui-Gon sighed, remembering the dizziness that had followed. He wasn't able to stand for much longer after that. Where was he now? He slowly opened his eyes this time, giving him time to adjust. His blurred vision slowly faded away and became clear. He was in the Halls of Healing in the Jedi Temple. He knew as soon as his vision cleared. He recognized the white ceiling, the soft comforting buzz of the Force in the air, and the white walls.

He tried to move his hand, but something warm was holding it in place. Confused, Qui-Gon looked over. He blinked. Obi-Wan's head was next to his side, his eyes were closed and he breathed deeply in sleep. His hand was holding his. "Obi…Obi-Wan?" He started coughing, his voice hoarse with disuse. "Padawan."

"You should let him sleep."

Qui-Gon glanced up and saw Tahl standing in the doorway. "Ta…Tahl." He greeted softly.

She moved forward and smiled. "It is nice to see you awake, Qui-Gon. We almost lost you." She said, quietly. She glanced down at Obi-Wan. "He wouldn't leave your side and when he had no choice but to leave…" She gave him a fond smile and shook her head. "He wouldn't dare step out of the waiting room. He couldn't sit still, much like a certain someone I know." She teased giving Qui-Gon a meaningful glance.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What do you remember?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes in thought. "I was on my way back from Alderaan." He opened his eyes as flashes of memory came to him. The screams, the flashing lights of the corridors and the blasters, the fear in the air, a frightened man. "The ship was attacked. Pirates. They were looking for someone. I fought off their advances, but…" Pirate after pirate boarding the ship as he tried to fight them. "…there were too many of them. One of them managed to get behind me." A sharp pinch on his arm and the feeling of being drowsy. "He injected me with something. It moved quickly into my system." He shook his head. "That's the last thing I remember."

"You almost died." Tahl started to explain. "The virus they injected you with started attacking your insides. At first, Dash thought all you needed was an injection of blood of the same blood type, but that didn't work. He somehow discovered that you needed the blood of a close relative, a parent, siblings, niece or nephew, daughter or son."

"My brother?" He guessed.

Tahl shook her head. "We have no idea where he is, Qui-Gon. We didn't have the time to look and we have no idea if he had any children we could use. So, I had too…" She ran off her sentence as she looked down at Obi-Wan's sleeping form.

Qui-Gon quickly followed her train of thought. He sat up in alarm. He paused as his head began to spin from sitting up to fast. "Who all knows?" He asked.

Tahl hesitated before shaking her head. "I have told no one." She answered truthfully. Qui-Gon immediately relaxed back down against his pillow. "Dash doesn't know where I got the blood from and he doesn't care, as long as it worked. And it did. You were lucky you've told me or…" She didn't finish her sentence, but Qui-Gon knew what she wasn't willing to say.

Qui-Gon glanced down at his son. "What does he believe?" He asked quietly.

Tahl hesitated again. "No one told him that you needed the blood of a relative. I pulled him aside and told him his blood might work. He didn't ask me to explain farther. I didn't offer up any information."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "He just accepted it?" He questioned.

Tahl nodded. "He cares for you, Qui-Gon. Don't be surprise he was willing to give you his blood for your life so quickly."

Qui-Gon felt torn over this. On one hand, he was honored his son was able to do that without a moment thought, but, on the other hand…He shook his head. "I am honored and blessed to have him and very thankful, Tahl, but for him to give without an explanation is dangerous. The reason I cannot tell him of our connection is so he doesn't come so attached, risking his life or the life of others for mine. What if it wasn't Jedi asking this of him? What if it was an enemy tricking him to willingly hand over a sample of his blood? Or handing over something much worst for my life?" He looked down at his slumbering son. "That is something I have to teach him to be cautious of." He said quietly to himself, making a mental note.

Tahl reached over and placed a calming hand on his shoulders. She waited for him to glance at her before speaking. "Perhaps, Obi-Wan felt safe to hand over his blood without thought because he knew he could trust us. He knew we were Jedi and friends. If it was an enemy he may have been more hesitant." She said calmly.

"He believed Xanatos was a Jedi with good intentions as well, Tahl. I need to teach him to be careful and find a way to keep him from becoming too attached to me." Qui-Gon sighed feeling his energy decrease the longer he was awake and speaking.

Tahl shook her head. "Do what the Force tells you to do, Qui-Gon, not your fears."

"Fear is not what drives me, Tahl." He argued.

She nodded in disagreement. "Yes, it is. You fear Obi-Wan would become too attached to you to make wise decisions in the future, that he wouldn't be able to remain focus on the mission if your life was in danger." She suddenly paused and narrowed her stripped eyes at him in thought. "Or do you fear that will happen to you? Do you fear you wouldn't be able to make the right decisions if Obi-Wan's life was in danger? Don't you dare push him away because of that, Qui-Gon Jinn." She threatened. "If you haven't noticed, it is already too late to stop your attachment to the boy and too late to stop his attachment to you. Pushing him away, I feel, will not change his affection for you. It would be less hurtful to the both of you if you just accept it then trying to push him away."

"I cannot argue that you have a point, Tahl, but it is dangerous. I would still need to teach him to be careful." Qui-Gon said firmly. He sighed tiredly and his friend noticed.

"Sleep some more. You need it. I'm sure Obi-Wan would be here when you awake." Tahl reassured as he lost his resolve to keep his eyes opened.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, it was darker outside and he was alone in the room, but the space by his side was still warm. Obi-Wan must have just left. Qui-Gon sat up, feeling much more rested now that he had slept. He felt perfectly fine, actually. Awake, strong, and ready to leave.

The door swished opened and he looked up, sensing the familiar presence of his young padawan.

"Master! You're awake!" Obi-Wan rushed to him and pulled the chair he had used back to the bedside. He knelt on the chair and leaned forward. His eyes examined him like he was a professional healer looking for any sign of injuries.

"I am fine, Padawan." He reassured. His voice pulled Obi-Wan's eager eyes to his. Qui-Gon gave him a soft smile. "And I hear that I have you to thank for my recovery."

The cheeks turned slightly red in pleased embarrassment and Obi-Wan ducked his head. "I just did what anyone would do, Master, especially a padawan for his Master."

"And the Master is proud." He said, holding off the lecture for another time.

Obi-Wan looked down. "I was worried, Master." He whispered, glancing up. His blue eyes, which looked so much like his, pierced him with guilt and concern. "I should have been there with you, Master."

Qui-Gon reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one could have known what would happen, Padawan. It was an unusual and isolated occurrence and you had something more important and much less boring to attend to." He said with a grin. "How did you do on your exam, Padawan?" He asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I did fine, Master. An alright score."

Qui-Gon nodded before pulling back the sheets. "I am feeling much better. Why don't we head back to our apartment and fix a nice warm glass of tea and I can take a proper look at your score?" He asked.

Obi-Wan eyes widened. "Master, you can't just walk out of here without healer's permission. What if something happens? What if you aren't well enough?"

Qui-Gon gave his padawan a look as he dangled his legs off the side of the sleeper. "Am I hearing this right? You want to stay longer in the Halls of Healing, Obi-Wan?" He teased, knowing Obi-Wan wouldn't leave without him. He made a move to lay back against the pillows. "I guess I should stay here a bit longer." He held back a grin as Obi-Wan's mouth flew open in surprise.

Obi-Wan snapped his mouth shut quickly and glared at him. "That is not fair, Master, but you are right. If you're feeling well enough, there is no reason for you to stay." He said as if it was his decision if Qui-Gon was well enough to leave.

Qui-Gon nodded as his mouth quirked into a faint smile. "Yes, Padawan. I am fine. There is no need to worry." He pushed back to the edge of the sleeper. "I just need help getting up. The muscles of my legs are underused." Obi-Wan quickly jumped to his assistance, helping him stand up by holding onto his arm.

He gave his Master a worried glance. "Are you sure you are well enough, Master? I truly don't want you to over exhaust yourself. I don't mind staying here with you if you aren't up to leaving. Truly, Master."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Padawan, I am fine. Walking will do my legs some good."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master." Worry still heard in his tone.

Despite Obi-Wan's worry and the Healer's argument, Qui-Gon made his way back to his living quarters in one piece. Qui-Gon was mighty pleased at Obi-Wan's test scores, much to Obi-Wan's hidden pleasure. He mentally forgave Garen for not helping him study.

* * *

**Some chapters will be longer then others. They will just be snapshots of their life between chapter 10 and the epilogue. So, chapter updates may vary. I do, after all, have a Harry Potter story to be working on as well. I don't have anything else written for this story yet, so it might be a while for the next update. As of right now there are four different incidences I will be writing.**

**Please review!  
**


	2. The Missing Memories-Part 1

**The Missing Memories: Part One**

Qui-Gon kept his back to the room, staring stonily out the large window. He was all but ignoring the representatives behind him. Their constant, pointless chatter was like an annoying buzz in his ear. There was no need to hear the same apologies, reassurances, and arguments that had been ringing in his ears since Obi-Wan went missing…since he was taken. His body was tense. He couldn't focus on anything, but his padawan.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. The mission as just suppose to be hard negotiation. There wasn't anything like a corrupt politician to deal with or an underlying plot for power. It was just a simply negotiation between a group of scientists and the planets government. It was an ethical battle, if it was right to do a brain study on sentient beings. The brain study in question was the right to mess with memories of living creatures. It was a simple, headache type of mission that shouldn't have led to a missing boy. Shouldn't have, but did.

He kept his face passive, but inside he was roaring with concern. He watched the heavy snow fall absentminded. He tried several times to reach Obi-Wan through their bond with no success. It seemed to be blocked on his end. He couldn't even get a hint of his boy's emotions. He shouldn't have sent Obi-Wan off to rest last night, not alone. He should have closed the negotiations early and headed off to rest with his padawan. But no, that wasn't what he did. Instead, he sent his tired padawan off alone and continued to listen to the two representatives argue over ethical rights. It was his fault. He blamed himself and the one who took him.

"I swear, Master Jedi, I am not responsible for your missing student!" The lead scientist behind him shouted over the government's representative. The lead scientist, Croe Ray, was heading the project on the brain and memory and was being his own representative. He didn't seem to trust anyone else to fight his battle for him. A trait Qui-Gon found himself admiring. Despite not, personally, agreeing with his experiments, Qui-Gon saw the scientist as an honest man and found himself taking a liking to him. He was a short fellow with thinning brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. He was thin, almost unhealthily so. He blamed it on the fact he got so caught up on his work, he forgot to eat. He seemed to be a reasonable man and Qui-Gon had no doubt he didn't know what happened to his padawan.

"Like we believe that, Ray! You and your mad scientists showed interest in learn the insides of a Jedi brain the moment they got here!" Dock He-Nu, the government's representative. He was an annoyance. All he seemed to do was argue and blame the scientists about this and that. He was tall and skinny with short dark brown hair and a faint scar on his cheek. He had a pointy chin and a long pointy nose that had amused Obi-Wan immensely. He was a less then trustworthy man and greedy. However, Qui-Gon did not believe he was responsible for his missing padawan either.

"That doesn't mean I would resort to kidnapping! Especially, a Jedi child!" Croe Ray shouted back.

All Qui-Gon wanted to do was leave them to their bickering and search for his son, but he was needed there. The government's guards were looking for Obi-Wan. He didn't like it. He was so close to just leaving and, if they didn't stop arguing soon, he most certainly would. He sighed and finally turned back around to face them. At his movement, they both turned their attention to him. He couldn't blame them. He was far taller than either one of them and had broad structure. He was very intimidating and he had been facing the window since news of his missing padawan reached them. He hadn't said a word. "Gentlemen, I believe neither one of you are responsible for my missing student. However, someone is."

"The government's guards are on it, Master Jedi. They are searching Sci-Corp as we speak." He-Nu announced. Sci-Corp was the science organization that wanted rights to study on sentient beings. Ray was the leaning scientist and owner of the organization.

"Sci-Corp!" Ray turned an accusing eye on He-Nu. "I already told you, He-Nu, that I was not responsible. What makes you so sure that the young Jedi is there? You did not even ask for permission to search my facility! You sneaky son of a…"

"Gentleman." Qui-Gon interrupted quickly. "Arguing will get us nowhere." He paused when he felt the Force pulse. He had sensed someone approaching the room. "If you pause for a moment, I believe we are just about to get interrupted." Thank the Force. He thought as he turned to the door just as someone knocked. "Enter." He called out, glad for the interruption.

The door opened and the Captain of the Guard entered. His gray uniform was decorated with gold pins to show his rank and he had the government's national flag sewed onto his upper right arm. His gray cap covered his buzzed brown hair. His black boots snapped together as he stood at attention and saluted to Dock He-Nu, his sea blue eyes staring into space as he waited for permission to speak.

"Captain Chase, report." He-Nu ordered.

Captain Chase's eyes flickered between Qui-Gon and He-Nu, like he was unsure who he should be addressing his news too. Qui-Gon step beside He-Nu. "Go on, Captain." He ordered politely.

His eyes on Qui-Gon, he finally spoke. "We found him, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon's heart seemed to jump a beat in relief. It felt like a whoosh of air just took his worry away. He closed his eyes and breathed in the relief. He fought the urge to demand to see him right away. It was a strong urge to beat down. "Where?" He asked tightly. Unsure if he gave into the urge or was asking the Captain where they found him.

"When we searched the Sci-Corp building, we found him strapped to an experimental table by two of its scientists."

"Ha!" He-Nu turned to Ray. "Had nothing to do with his disappearance you said. Captain, put this man under guard."

Croe Ray, however, looked shocked at the news. His eyes were wide with surprise. He took a step back and shook his head. "I had nothing to do with this. I swear. I had not authorized the kidnapping of a Jedi child." He turned to Captain Chase. "Who were the two scientists?"

"Heya Nat and Gane Les." Captain Chase informed. "They are currently in our secured facility under watch."

"Nat and Les are two scientists that never believed in my approached to things. I am not responsible for what they had done." Ray argued.

"Like we could believe that!" He-Nu argued back.

Qui-Gon shook his head at their childish rivalry. "I believe the two scientists acted alone." He stepped in before they could arrest an innocent man. "But to be sure, I must speak with them. Captain, where is my padawan now?" He asked. He tried to sense his padawan through their bond, once again, without success. Why didn't Obi-Wan bring down his shields? Why shield him in the first place?

"He is in the infirmary getting checked out, Master Jinn. He seemed confused when we found him, but looked healthy."

"I would like to see him if I can before questioning the two kidnappers." He told them.

The Captain nodded. "Of course, Master Jedi. I could bring you to him right away."

* * *

The Healers, however, wouldn't let him see his padawan, but he was stubborn. He stood before the lead Healer in Obi-Wan's care, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes narrowed at him, and his feet firmly on the ground. The corridor of the House of Healing was busy with families and nurses and they stayed far away from the intimating Jedi Master. Captain Chase shifted his feet nervously and that was the only sign of his edgy feeling. Luckily for them, He-Nu and Ray decided to head towards the secured facility instead of checking up on Obi-Wan with him.

The Healer stood in front of Obi-Wan's door, refusing to move, not at all looking flustered at Qui-Gon's intimating figure. As a Healer, he had met and become use to dangerous and/or intimating species of all sort. "I'm sorry, Master Jedi, but your student doesn't wish to see anyone at the moment. He is confused and shaken right now and needs rest."

"What do you mean, Healer?" Qui-Gon asked, picking up only one line. "He doesn't wish to see anyone? He would wish to see me. I am his Master and I can help him through his confusion. He knows this."

The Healer took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "You will just have to come back later, when he is feeling rested."

Qui-Gon once again tried to talk to his padawan through their bond, without success. He tried knocking on the wall blocking his mind from entering Obi-Wan's, but the wall stood firm. Confused and a little hurt, Qui-Gon dropped the intimidating act, relaxing his posture. "I am his Master, his guardian; surely you aren't allowed to keep me from him?"

"I know, Master Jedi. But it is not I that is keeping you from him. It is your student's wishes to be left alone. As a Healer, I cannot have my patient become distress."

"Seeing me would not distress him, Healer." Qui-Gon interrupted. "Obi-Wan has always sought comfort with me. He knows me well and trusts me. I can smooth his confusion and fears in ways you or any medication could never do. I have the right to see my padawan." Despite his growing impatience and annoyance, Qui-Gon had been able to keep his voice from rising above normal. However, it took conscience effort. "Is there something about him that I should know? Had his captors done something to him?"

"Perhaps, Master Jinn…" Captain Chase spoke up. "…we can see to the prisoners for that information and come back more informed? Maybe your student would be more rested by then, sir."

Qui-Gon turned his attention to the captain and pondered if that was the right decision. Would he be this concerned if Obi-Wan was just his padawan and not his son? Was demanding to see him now putting the mission in second? This was what he had to make sure won't happen. He really was too attached to his padawan. Why did the Force see it necessary for him to train Obi-Wan? That was a question he been wondering for the past few years, even since finding out.

He turned back to the Healer. "When I come back, I demand to see him." He said firmly, thinking how lucky the Healer was that Qui-Gon had something more urgent to do. He had to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know what those two scientists did to his son! And he knew they did something, otherwise, he was sure the Healer wouldn't hesitate to let him see Obi-Wan.

The Healer nodded. "Of course, Master Jedi."

The Healer watched the Jedi Master leave with the captain before entering the room that contained Obi-Wan Kenobi. The fifteen-year-old boy was sitting up on the sleeper with his arms wrapped around his knees. He was staring at the white sheets, looking lost. "I cannot and will not prevent him from entering the next time, Obi-Wan." The Healer said when the door closed behind him. The boy glanced up, his gray-ish blue eyes piercing him. "He has the right to know and Master Qui-Gon Jinn is your guardian." The Healer shook his head. "I shouldn't have prevented him to enter the first time. As your guardian, he does have the right and he might be able to help. He cares for you, Obi-Wan. Anyone could see just how much you mean to him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand." He said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just don't…It's just he…" He shook his head and looked down again. He sighed. "I try to picture him, but I can't." He looked back up. "What is he like?"

* * *

Qui-Gon sat at the table, staring at the two blubbering scientists. For the pass twenty minutes they were trying to convince him the 'importance' of their work. They tried to make excuses that did not satisfy him at all. Come to think of it, he couldn't imagine any excuses that would have excused them of kidnapping his padawan. Captain Chase was in the room with him, standing guard behind the two seated scientists. Several times Qui-Gon caught him rolling his eyes at them and held back the amused grin. He was glad to see their two annoying voices wasn't just bugging him. He could feel Ray and He-Nu's eyes on them from behind the security laser, but paid them no mind. They had already questioned the two when Qui-Gon was at the House of Healing, with little to no success.

"…it needed to be done!" Heya Nat, extremely short and thin. The top of his head reached only to Qui-Gon's elbow. His skin was a few shades darker then Qui-Gon and he had no hair. He was as bold as Mace Windu. His voice was wheezy and high pitched. It irritated him more than the words that came out of his mouth. His eyes were dark, but twitchy. They flickered around the room nervously and Qui-Gon knew he wasn't the 'leader' of the two.

"…only way! We had to do it!" Gane Les was short as well. He came up to Qui-Gon's shoulders at the very least. He was fuller around the waist then his companion and had a skinny mustache between his nose and mouth. It moved as he talked and Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan would have found that as amusing as Dock He-Nu's nose. His thin brown-ish gray hair looked to be in the process of coming out due to age and stress. His brown eyes couldn't stay on Qui-Gon, but still tried to make an effort to appear confident, without success. His voice was deep, but Qui-Gon could tell he was trying to make it deep to appear more in control.

"…of a Jedi brain to work off…

"…must understand!"

Qui-Gon got too annoyed with them to listen anymore and he quickly leaned forward. His sudden movement caused the two scientists to immediately stop their chatter, much to his hidden relief. "Understand this, Scientist Heya Nat and Gane Les…" He started to say, looking at each of them as he said their names. "…nothing, _nothing_ can convince me what you did was right. You took my padawan without permission and he did not going willingly. Truthfully, right now, I don't care why you kidnapped him. I just want to know what you did to him!" His voice was low with warning and the two short scientists blinked fearfully at him. Qui-Gon waited patiently for them to speak and just stared hard. He could wait all day if he must, but he would get what he wanted out of them.

Scientist Nat turned and glanced at his partner, as if looking for guidance. Les looked just as lost, like he feared the Jedi master's reaction. He quickly shook his head and Qui-Gon continued to just stare and wait. The tension of the room was building as the two scientists kept their mouths shut, but he knew they were about to crack. All he had to do was wait some more. Nat shifted in his chair uncomfortably, his body shaking and he refused to glance up. His eyes flickered around the room. He broke out into a nervous sweat. Les was tapping his foot on the ground and shifted in his seat as well. Qui-Gon continued to stare.

"It didn't even work!" Nat finally snapped before sucking in a breath when Qui-Gon's intense eyes went over to him.

"Heya!" Les hissed in displeasure at the shorter man. Nat gave him an apologetic look and Les slumped into his chair with a pout, just like a youngling who didn't get the toy he wanted.

Nat continued to speak. "We tried to erase one of the subject's memories, just a small one. We were to going to put it back." He added quickly before he could anger the Jedi Master. "It was just so we could see if it worked. There was a small energy spike we couldn't explain, but then again the guards came before we could study it. They cut the power during the process, a dangerous thing to do. However, the subject, when questioned, still remembered the memory we tried to erase."

He did not like how Nat was calling Obi-Wan subject, like he wasn't a person or a living entity. However, he kept quiet, knowing it would do no good to tell this type of scientist that. To them, it was all about the science. They didn't care what got in their way, as long as they get results. Everything, to them, was a subject. They couldn't see the person behind the subject. Being someone who followed the Living Force religiously, Qui-Gon couldn't understand how someone could disregard the person so callously.

Without speaking, Qui-Gon stood up and left the room. He got what he wanted. He would leave their prison sentence up to the captain. He entered the Observation Room, where He-Nu and Ray stood, watching the questioning behind the security laser that hid them from view. Qui-Gon gave the two scientists a glance, noticing Chaptian Chase had taken over his interrogation. He turned to Ray, uninterested to what was going on inside the room. "Do you know if there will be any long term effects for my padawan?" Having an unknown energy spike and abruptly cutting power did not sound good to his experienced ears.

Croe Ray turned from the scene inside the interrogation room to face him. He gave Qui-Gon a worried look. "I can imagine it wouldn't be good, but I can't say for certain without checking out the scene and observing the sub…your student." He said, catching himself before he called Obi-Wan a subject. He was glad that Ray had some decency not to call _his_ _son_ an experimental subject right to his face. "If there was any side effect, it would be with the boy's memory and that is a hard thing for normal healers to catch."

Qui-Gon tried to reach Obi-Wan through their bond again. It was still block on his padawan's end. He felt the twinge of worry in his gut. Was Obi-Wan's ability to use the Force somehow effected by the machine? Did he no longer remember how to use the Force? Was that why he didn't wish to see him? He was embarrassed he didn't remember how to work the Force? Surely Obi-Wan knew he would help him through it. "I need to see to my padawan." He decided. He as he turned to leave the room.

"Master Jinn!" Ray called out to him.

Qui-Gon paused and glanced back at him. "Yes?" He asked, stifling down his impatience.

"Please make note of anything out of the ordinary with your padawan. I'll go to Sci-Corp right away and study what my two former assistants had done. I'll tell you anything I find as soon as I find it."

"Ray…" He-Nu spoke up sternly before Qui-Gon could offer his gratitude. The two of them turned to the government representative. His eyes were narrowed as he took in the lead scientist. "Nothing could persuade me to allow you to continue this project. Not after what just happened. You are shut down as soon as this investigation is over." He looked at Qui-Gon. "Not even a Jedi could convince to allow it to continue."

Ray snapped back at him. "You can't just…"

"That is final!" He-Nu interrupted.

Ray turned to Qui-Gon, his eyes pleading. "Please, Master Jedi, don't let this influence you. We caught the two responsible for the kidnapping! There is no need…"

"Now is not the time to be discussing this." Qui-Gon interrupted. "We will continue the negotiations later. Right now, we all have something to do." He turned and left the room before either one of them could get another word in.

* * *

Qui-Gon couldn't see Obi-Wan's Healer about as he walked towards his padawan's door. With the Healer absent, Qui-Gon paused before entering the room. He would have liked to know if the Healer noticed anything about his padawan that he should know. With the knowledge that his memory might be a little off, it would be nice to know ahead just how bad it was.

The room was small and square shaped with two closed windows letting in the light, but not the cold. Obi-Wan was in a corner room, allowing the two windows to be on different walls. The walls were white, unsurprisingly. There were three light blue chairs along the wall for visitors to sit. Obi-Wan was sitting up on the sleeper with his knees to chest and he was staring wide eye at him. Qui-Gon sighed in relief at seeing him. His heart seemed to have calmed as well, beating at a normal rate.

The door closed behind Qui-Gon and he took a step forward. "Obi-Wan, are…." He stopped at the frighten look Obi-Wan gave him. He could feel his fear radiating off of him through the Force. Obi-Wan tightened his arms around his legs. Qui-Gon took a step back and gave his student a concerned look. "Obi-Wan?"

His padawan glanced up with his fearful blue-ish gray eyes and a whimper sound escaped his throat. "Who…who are you?" He asked shakily.

Qui-Gon froze and felt his body run cold. He stared at Obi-Wan with disbelief. No. No! He couldn't…His throat suddenly felt tight and he couldn't speak. His son didn't remember him. It was the worst feeling he had ever felt. Worst then when he realized Xanatos had him, worst then Xanatos betrayal, worst then hiding their family relation from Obi-Wan…

"Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon heard the Healer behind him, but couldn't tear his eyes away from scared, wide-eye padawan. He felt a hand touch his arm. "Master Jedi." The Healer repeated. Qui-Gon finally tore his eyes away and glanced to the side at the Healer. The Healer gave him a pity look. "I wanted to warn you before found out yourself. Come." The Healer led Qui-Gon to the door, but Qui-Gon wouldn't leave the room, forcing them to talk in whispers next to the door. The Healer spoke, seeming to realize Qui-Gon inability to do so. "When he came here, he still remembered who he was and you, but as time went on he slowly forgot. The last thing he remembered was his name before that was lost to him."

"He lost his memory over time?" Qui-Gon managed to work over the lump in his throat.

The Healer nodded. "Yes."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes to release his jumbled emotions into the Force with difficulties. "Is it permanent?" He asked tightly with his eyes still closed. He slowly opened them and waited for the Healer to answer.

The Healer sighed. "I cannot say. Things concerning the memory have always been…" He paused to think of the right word to use. "…unpredictable. The brain is an amazing thing. It tries to fix the problem and there are the instinct and imprints in the brain. Whether that will help him regain his memory or if that will just make it seem he remembers is the question. We will just have to see."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Thank you, Healer." He muttered as he looked at Obi-Wan. The boy was staring at the sheets, his body tense. He sighed.

"When you were here before…" The Healer started to say. Qui-Gon glanced back at him. "…he couldn't remember your face or your name, but he knew there was someone who cared for him and that he cared for as well. He didn't want you to see him like that, slowly losing who he is. He didn't want you to know. He thought it would be awkward being with someone who knew him, but he didn't know them. He didn't want to be around anyone that knew him before this happened." He glanced at the boy. "Now, he doesn't even remember that. He no longer remembers anything."

"He knew what was happening to him?" Qui-Gon asked with horror. To know you were slowly losing your memory and not able to do anything about it…horrible. That was not something he ever would have wanted his padawan to go through alone. And he did. He went through it alone. He should have been there. He should not have sent Obi-Wan to rest alone. He should have closed the negotiation for the night and walked with him.

The Healer nodded. "I'm sorry, Master Jinn. You have a strong boy, to be willing to do this alone."

Qui-Gon could only nod in agreement. He looked at his padawan. Obi-Wan's eyes caught his, a blank expression on his face. To him, he was able to meet a stranger. He no longer knew him and it hurt. It hurt deeply and felt the beginning of anger towards the scientists. He quickly released it into the Force before Obi-Wan felt it.

His poor boy.

* * *

**For some reason, I struggled over this...Don't know when the next update would be...please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Missing Memories-Part 2

**The Missing Memories: Part Two**

Obi-Wan. That was his name right? That was what the Healer told him. Obi-Wan. What was his last name again? The name Obi-Wan didn't seem familiar to him. What if they were wrong? What if he wasn't Obi-Wan? Shouldn't his own name feel familiar to him? Shouldn't he recognize it? But this man, who knew him before, said his name was Obi-Wan as well and he would know. He knew him the longest than anyone else on the planet and, at the moment, he was the _only_ one who knew Obi-Wan on the planet.

Obi-Wan glanced up at the tall stranger, who was kneeling with his eyes closed in the middle of the floor. Shouldn't he be familiar as well? He looked…scary? Yes, scary would be the right word for it, he looked scary the first time he saw him. The man was so tall and big, but…his eyes were kind. Yes, Obi-Wan decided. He could picture liking this man. Those blue eyes of the man's seemed to hold deep affection inside them when they look at him. What was his name again? He had introduced himself back in the House of Healing and Obi-Wan remembered it was something strange, but wasn't his own name strange? Did they seem strange because he had no idea what wasn't strange? Obi-Wan titled his head to the side in thought. That was a mighty good question.

Obi-Wan glanced around the room. It was a small room with two sleepers. Obi-Wan was currently sitting on one, being completely unsure what to do with himself. It was the room they were assigned to when they arrived. Apparently, according to the man, they came here on a mission together and he was kidnapped. His kidnappers did something to his memories and, now, he was completely without his memories. It was unknown whether or not he'd get them back.

He sighed and crossed his legs, getting as comfortable as he could on the sleeper. What did he do all day? He was sure he didn't just sit there watching the man…Obi-Wan tilted his head as he study the man. What was he doing anyway? The man seemed at peace. Was he sleeping? Obi-Wan leaned forward for a closer look. Maybe he was sleeping? Could one sleep sitting up like that? It looked very uncomfortable. Maybe he wasn't human, just appeared human. He guessed that was a possibility. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes in thought. Which brought to question...was he even human? Obi-Wan thought he was human, but if this man appeared human, but wasn't, then couldn't Obi-Wan be the same way? Did he have to sleep like that? He really hoped not. The sleeper was comfortable enough.

There was a sudden knock on their door and Obi-Wan looked towards it, indecisively. Should he open it before they wake his…umm…guardian?

The decision was taken from him when the man waved his hand in the air and the door opened. He returned to his sleeping pose and Obi-Wan was left to deal with the visitor. He got off the bed and went to the opened door. He smiled when he recognized the captain. He couldn't remember his name, but he remembered the captain had taken him to the House of Healing. That was the first thing he could remember. "Captain," he greeted.

The captain smiled back and his face relaxed. "Young Jedi." He greeted back. He looked behind Obi-Wan and into the room. "Is Master Jinn available?"

Master Jinn? There was no doubt who he must be asking for, since there was only one other person in the room. Obi-Wan blinked. "Ummm…I think he's sleeping right now?" However, he was now unsure if he was sleeping, but, if not, then what was he doing?

Large hands descended on his shoulders, making him jump. "I was only meditating," the baritone voice that was soon becoming familiar spoke overhead. Obi-Wan hadn't even heard him get up.

Meditating? Should he have known that? He shifted his feet uncomfortably. Another reminder that he had a life he didn't remember.

"Is there an update on the situation, Captain Chase?"

Captain Chase nodded. "Yes, Master Jinn. Croe Ray believes he discovered why there was a power spike just before the machine was disconnected. He said it must have been deliberate. Someone had tampered with the generator, putting a much stronger power battery then what it was made for."

Deliberate? What did that mean? Why? Did someone want him to lose his memories? What would have happened if the guards didn't interrupt? Obi-Wan heard Master Jinn 'hmm-ed' from above him and he glanced up, worriedly. The older man looked deep in thought, his blue eyes studying Captain Chase. Did he suspect something?

"Does he have any suspicion to whom would have caused this? His former associates or otherwise?" the man asked.

"He doesn't believe the two we have in custody would have done it. Their goal was to see their creation working. They knew better then to try for more power." Captain Chase looked down at Obi-Wan and spoke directly to him. "You are lucky, young Jedi. If the guards had not interrupted the process, you could have been…" He paused, his eyes flickering to Master Jinn briefly before giving him a hesitate look. "…you could have been brain dead." Obi-Wan gasped. "Scientist Ray believes there would have been no way to revive you if that had happened."

The hands on his shoulders slightly tightened and he felt the smallest pressure pulling him closer against the taller man's chest almost protectively. Obi-Wan allowed it, feeling some comfort from the man's reaction. He liked the feeling of the strong, warm chest against his back. It was a reminder that he wasn't alone. "Will…will I be fine?" Obi-Wan asked the captain. "Will I be able to get my memories back at all?"

Captain Chase shook his head. "I do not know the answer that one, unfortunately, but I do know Scientist Ray is pulling an all-nighter to find out." He gave Obi-Wan an encouraging smile before turning back to Master Jinn. "I promise, Master Jedi, I will get to the bottom of this. I have my best men working on it as we speak. Whoever did this, we will catch soon enough."

Master Jinn nodded. "Thank you, Captain Chase. Was there anything else?" he asked.

The captain nodded. "One last thing. Scientist Ray wishes to speak to Obi-Wan sometime tomorrow, if that is acceptable."

"Yes, Captain. That would be fine. Thank you."

After Captain Chase left, Master Jinn turned to him and sighed. Obi-Wan felt ashamed without knowing why. Maybe it was way the Jedi looked at him, making him feel like he failed to do something.

"Come," the man said as he walked back to his spot on the floor. He knelt down in the meditation position and waved Obi-Wan over. "Come, padawan," he repeated gently. "Kneel before me, in the same position."

Obi-Wan walked over and knelt down in front of the Jedi Master. He copied Master Jinn's stance before glancing up in silent question. To his relief, Master Jinn nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan, just like that. Good."

"Are you going to teach me to mediate, Master?" he asked. Master. That was what he was supposed to call him, right? Or did he call him Master Jinn? Or were they close enough that he called him from his first name, which escaped him at that moment? He must have spoken correctly because the Jedi didn't give any indications he didn't.

"I have to reintroduce you to the Force and open our bond up." Obi-Wan gave him a curious look and the Jedi Master explained, "At some point, before losing your memories, you blocked your side of the bond. You have placed a wall around your mind. I hope, perhaps, your memories are still hidden somewhere in your mind. You will need my help to search. But, first, I have to be able to access your mind."

"Okay," Obi-Wan said, liking the idea that his memories might not be lost.

"Now, close your eyes. Take a few deep breaths. Clear your mind from any outside distractions. Let your instincts take over. Do not think of what you must do, feel it."

Obi-Wan followed his instructions without fail. When he closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths, his mind seemed to have shut down and he was do things without thinking it through. Somehow he knew what he had to do. He could see a wall; it was thick, hard, and silver. Following the Master's instructions, he didn't pause to ponder what he must do. He quickly willed the wall down and it moved away and disappeared. Suddenly, he felt a rush of nameless emotions, not his, a bright comforting and warm light, and a smoothing presence. There was someone in his mind with him.

"_Calm, Padawan. It is I, Master Qui-Gon Jinn_." The voice belonged to the Jedi Master and it echoed around in his mind. "_You did good, Obi-Wan. Now, let us proceed. Hopefully, we'll be able to find something._"

Obi-Wan didn't know how long they spent inside his head, floating around in darkness. They had touched the only few memories he had which started with him waking up with Captain Chase standing over him. Then the rush to the House of Healing, waiting the infirmary, meeting Master Jinn, and, lastly, coming here. They couldn't see any other memories, but they still had a lot of space to cover in his mind.

Master Jinn pulled out and Obi-Wan blinked opened his eyes. "We could continue tomorrow," the Jedi Master said as he stood up.

Obi-Wan shifted his eyes down to the ground. He wasn't ready to stop. He wanted this resolved. He wanted his memories back. If there was a slightest chance they were locked away in his mind, he didn't want to stop looking. He glanced back up, his eyes pleading. "May I try on my own, Master?" he asked.

Master Jinn stared down at him in thought. He finally nodded. "I'll allow you to try for another hour, but you need sleep, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, sir," Obi-Wan said with an agreeable nod. He watched as Master Jinn walked to away to wash up for the night.

Obi-Wan slipped back into meditation. Pass the few memories he had, his mind seemed to be dark, an endless darkness. Despite being able to see anything for what seemed like miles, Obi-Wan continued forward. He was deep in his mind when he stumbled upon something. It was hidden and locked away. His memories? It was heavily shielded, but, luckily, it was shield by him. Going off instincts alone, he was able to break though the shields easily and opened the box that had been tightly shield and protected. Whatever was in there, he didn't want others to find or he wanted to protect it from the machine. Information that was hidden in the box flew out…

* * *

Qui-Gon slipped into his sleeping clothes and loosened his hair from the tie. He looked over at Obi-Wan, still kneeling in mediation. He was facing him, his face peaceful. He should get him out of meditation. It was getting late. Obi-Wan needed sleep. He turned to look over at the chrono to check the time when Obi-Wan gasped. He turned to his padwan quickly in concern. Obi-Wan's eyes were opened, wide with wonder. "Padawan?" Qui-Gon questioned. "Did you find your memories?" He knelt down next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan shook his head, his eyes dimming slightly at the reminder. Qui-Gon ran a soothing hand across Obi-Wan's back. "Your memories will be returned to you, Obi-Wan. They will," he said turning his head to quickly check the time. It was getting late. Obi-Wan needed his rest. He had had a long day.

"Father?"

The hand on Obi-Wan's back froze and Qui-Gon snapped his head towards him. He felt his heart skip a beat. What did Obi-Wan call him? He couldn't have called him what he thought he called him.

Obi-Wan stared at him with his green eyes bright with emotion. "I remember that," he whispered. "You're my father." His eyebrows narrowed as he searched his mind for something. "But…" he stressed. "…it's a secret." Pause. "I think."

Qui-Gon stared at him, trying, in his mind, to find an explanation how he knew. Maybe he broke through the memory he had lost of his last moments with Xanatos. Did he remember Xanatos calling him Qui-Gon's son? Or did he not know he was his son and was going off his feelings? Did Obi-Wan feel that Qui-Gon was like a father to him and went off of that? Did he confuse mentor with father? Whatever the case may be, Qui-Gon felt his mouth go dry. He was unable to move or speak. He stared at his son.

Obi-Wan gave him a concern look. "Father?" He winced. "Am I wrong?"

He should discourage the boy from calling him father, but it felt so good. He wanted to relish in every moment he heard father pass through his son's lip. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to hear it. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. Should he lie to him?

He tightened his hand over Obi-Wan's shoulders gently, and pulled him against his chest. Obi-Wan allowed it, burrowing his head into him. His ear was right over his heart. Qui-Gon took a moment to feel the warmth of his son's body against him. His small stature, young and innocent. His son. He laid his chin on top of Obi-Wan's head. "No…son. You aren't wrong," he whispered. If Obi-Wan could never receive his memories back, Qui-Gon would not take this chance away from him. He would know he had something and someone. If he did get his memory back, Qui-Gon would just have to cross that bridge when he gets to it. He would never regret telling Obi-Wan the truth, but he knew there could be dangerous consequences. "You shouldn't call me father, Obi-Wan. No one else knows and no one else can know, understand?" he asked, cursing the Order, not for the first time, because of their rules. What he wouldn't give to have it publicly known that this wonderful, bright boy was his son.

He felt Obi-Wan nod into his chest. "Yes, Father." He looked up at him, his eyes pleading. "But can't I in private?"

Qui-Gon eyes saddened as he grasped Obi-Wan's cheeks with the palms of his hands. He stared into his eyes to project how serious he was. "I don't want you to get into the habit. You might accidently slip or someone might be listening in. It will be safer if you called me Master, in public and in private. I'm sorry, son."

"I don't understand why. At least, I don't remember why."

He never thought he would have to give this lesson to his son. He sighed as he tried to search for the right words to use, words he could understand. He would have to explain it like he was talking to a child who wasn't raised in the temple. "It's against the rules to have a son. To have a child is to have an attachment and to have an attachment is to have a dangerous element for the Dark Side. The Jedi have rules about having an attachment as a way to prevent obsessive and possessive feelings. Attachment usually, in their minds, lead to pain, sorrow, suffering, and jealousy."

Obi-Wan blinked at him. "You have a different belief," he stated, seemingly reading Qui-Gon's tone.

Qui-Gon smiled and nodded. "Yes, which is why the Jedi Council does not know about our relation." He ran a hand through Obi-Wan's short, spiky hair. The boy leaned into his touch. "Enough for tonight, Padawan. You need sleep." He stood up and offered a hand to his son.

Obi-Wan nodded ignoring the hand for the time being. "Yes, Master." He paused and looked up at him. "It doesn't feel right to call you master."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, his eyes downcast. "I know, Obi-Wan. I know, but it is the way it has to be. Come." He held out his hand again and, this time, Obi-Wan grasped it. He pulled him up. "To your sleeper, Obi-Wan," he ordered.

* * *

They got a message the next day, asking Qui-Gon to met Croe Ray in the basement of Sci-Corp. Qui-Gon left right away with Obi-Wan, hoping Ray knew how to help his padawan.

The basement was a large complex with stone walls, dim lighting, and a huge round machine with wires all over it. Some of the wires were hooked to an operating table and others were stretched to a platform with a control panel. The only sound he heard was the drip, drip of water and the slight buzz of the machine. Qui-Gon closed the door behind him. He had left Obi-Wan upstairs, not wishing for him to be in the room that took his memories. This cold, damp room was the first thing he remembered clearly now and he didn't want him having horrible flashbacks. He would bring him down only if Ray made some developments on the machine to return his padawan's memories. Speaking of Ray, Qui-Gon scanned the room for the man.

"Scientist Ray?" He called out as his hand slowly reached for his lightsaber. The Force didn't whisper of any danger, but his instinct worked automatically in a situation like this.

He heard a 'hmp' sound from somewhere near the control panel and the sound of metal against metal. A head pop up from behind the panel and Qui-Gon relaxed, recognizing the thin brown hair and tired blue eyed head. The man eyes widened when he saw him. "Oh, Master Jinn. I didn't hear you come in."

Qui-Gon nodded his head in greeting. "Scientist Ray. You wanted to see me."

Ray stood up and brushed some hidden dust off his winkled brown shirt. "Yes, yes," he said. He waved him over. "Come. I want to show you something. Someone didn't just mess with the generator."

Qui-Gon made his way over and climbed up the platform. "What do you mean?"

Ray got back on his back and peered under the control panel. Qui-Gon knelt down next to him. Underneath the panel looked to be of an older style of technology. It was full of wires of all colors. It looked like a tangled mess to Qui-Gon and so confusing. "See this?" he asked, pointing to a round object hooked between a yellow wire and the panel. Qui-Gon nodded. "This is not supposed to be there," Ray explained. "From what I gathered, it's some sort of backup, in case the increase of power didn't mess up the machine. This tells me that, whoever wanted to screw this project didn't know anything about it. He didn't know upping the power would have been enough." Qui-Gon pulled back and frowned. Ray glanced at him. "It has to be someone who wants to sabotage the project, but don't know how it works."

Ray sat up. "I would like to talk to your student, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I left him upstairs with your security guards. Captain Chase is there as well. He wanted to speak to both of us."

Ray nodded and sighed unenthusiastically. "He wants me to keep him updated. I haven't talked to him since last night and he has been constantly trying to contact me. I can't do my work if I have to answer a comm. call every five minutes," he complained. He gave Qui-Gon a look. "Both of us you say?" he asked, finally going over Qui-Gon's words in his head. "Hmm…maybe, this time, he has news for us."

They left the basement and entered the entrance hall. Unlike the basement, the rest of the building was white, clean, and had the most advance technology. Along the wall of the entrance hall were benches. Obi-Wan sat on one with Captain Chase sitting next to him. They were watching an incidence near the entrance doors. Qui-Gon and Ray paused as they quickly observed the scene. Dock He-Nu was being held back from entering the building any further by three Sci-Corp security guards. He was yelling at them for stopping him, demanding to speak to Qui-Gon and Ray.

"Druil, Giles, Vens," Ray called out to his security guards in a resigned tone. The three guards turned to him, awaiting further instruction. "Let him through." He didn't sound too thrilled at his own order.

He-Nu huffed and glared at the three guards. "Well, it's about time." He walked over to them. "Have you finished your investigation? We need to continue talking or would you rather if I just shut down your project right here, right now without any further chit-chat?"

Qui-Gon quickly spoke before Ray could. "I implore you to wait, Representative He-Nu. We are still investigating and we need to know if there is a chance to return my padawan's memory."

"Speaking of which…" Ray said, eyeing the Government official stonily. He stepped pass him to talk to Obi-Wan.

"Skrogging scientist!" He-Nu cursed under his breath.

Qui-Gon gave him a hard look for his swearing, but otherwise stayed quiet as he moved to take a seat on the other side of Obi-Wan.

Ray was kneeling at Obi-Wan's feet with He-Nu standing over him with his arms folded and a harsh look. "What do you remember, Obi-Wan? Do you remember feelings? Do you get any sense of familiarity with people, places, or things?" Ray asked.

"Well…" Obi-Wan started to say hesitantly as he glanced uncertainly at Qui-Gon. "…I remember something, but…" He glanced back at Ray and shook his head. "…I don't think it would help at all."

"Why not?" Ray asked.

"It's…" Obi-Wan glanced back at Qui-Gon, uncertainly.

Qui-Gon took over much to his padawan's relief. "It was a knowledge he had buried back in his mind and shielded. He unlocked it during his meditation. A Jedi is able to shield a part of his mind," he explained.

"Master Jinn," Captain Chase said softly from over Obi-Wan's head. Qui-Gon glanced at him. The captain nodded his head to the corridor. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" He asked.

Qui-Gon nodded and laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The boy glanced up. "Will you be fine here with Scientist Ray for a moment, Padawan?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. I'll be fine."

Qui-Gon and Captain Chase stood up. Ray immediately took the Captain's seat next to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a firm look. "Do not wonder off by yourself," he ordered. "Make sure there is always someone with you." Obi-Wan nodded.

Just before Qui-Gon and Captain Chase could walk off, He-Nu stepped in his path. "I demand a continuation of the negotiation!"

"We are still investigating, Representative He-Nu," Qui-Gon repeated calmly, although inside he was feeling the prickle of annoyance. "Until the investigation is over, we will _not_ be discussing the future of the project." He stepped aside and left the Entrance Hall with the Captain.

Once they were far enough from listening ears, Qui-Gon asked, "What do you wish to speak to me about, Captain? Is it about the prisoners?"

Captain Chase blinked; surprised the Jedi was able to guess correctly. "Well, yes, Master Jinn. I was able to get one of the scientists to talk. Scientist Heya Nat was more accommodating without his partner in the room." He lowered his voice and his eyes flickered around, as if looking for any eavesdroppers. "You were the only one I could trust, Master Jinn. It appears someone urged the scientists to kidnap your student."

Qui-Gon stopped walking and turned to the captain. "What do you mean, Captain?" he asked.

Captain Chase glanced around the empty white corridor. There was a faint murmur of voices coming from one of the rooms, but, otherwise, there was no sign anyone was there. He turned back to Qui-Gon, satisfied no one was listening in. "They were contacted by an anonymous man telling them they should take Obi-Wan to study. He had promised them safety from the law and a large anonymous funding for the project if it worked."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes in thought. "A lie, obviously." He sighed in thought before eyeing the captain. "You think it's the same person who sabotaged the experiment," he stated. Captain Chase nodded. "To set the scientists up for failure. It must be someone who finds the experiment unethical. They are looking for a reason to have it shut down."

Captain Chase nodded. "Like Representative He-Nu," he suggested.

Qui-Gon eyed the captain carefully and nodded. "Yes, like Representative He-Nu," he agreed. "Thank you for bring this to my attention."

Captain Chase nodded. "I should go, Master Jinn. I hope to interrogate Gane Les to farther confirm Heya Nat's story."

He turned to go, but Qui-Gon stopped him with a question. "I thought you wished to speak to Scientist Ray as well, Captain?"

Captain Chase turned to him and shrugged. "He is busy at the moment. I'll come back to get his report later." He turned his back to him and walked down the corridor towards the Entrance Hall.

Qui-Gon watched him go until he was out of sight before leaning against the corridor wall. He rubbed his beard in thought. Someone told the two scientists to kidnap his son for a science experiment. He could feel the burning heat of anger in his chest, a dark and powerful thing. He closed his eyes and released his anger into the Force.

Who would do that? Who would set up the scientists to failure? For what reason? What was the motive? Was it simply because the person thought the project was unethical? Or was there more too it? Who, did he know, have a strong belief of right and wrong, if ethnicity was the motive? What other motive could there be? Who was behind this plot? Within a few seconds, Qui-Gon had mentally compiled a rather short list of suspects.

"Master Jinn! Master Jinn!" He heard Ray shouting to him down the corridor franticly.

He quickly glanced and pushed off the wall to stand up straight. Ray was running down the corridor towards him. His white, lab coat flying out behind him like a pair of wings. "What is it, Scientist Ray?" he asked once the out-of-breath scientist reached him.

The scientist bent over, hands on his knees as he huffed for air. He glanced back up and pointed down the corridor. "It's…it's Obi…Obi-Wan," he final let out between huffs.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. "What about my padawan?" he asked in a low dangerous tone.

"…missing…missing…I left the Entrance Hall for…for just a moment…"

"Who was in the hall with him when you left, Scientist Ray?" he asked urgently.

Finally gotten his breathing under control, Ray was able to answer clearly. "He-Nu," he answered. "Oh, and Captain Chase had just walked back into Hall."

Qui-Gon nodded and focused on his bond with Obi-Wan. He felt a sharp flicker of fear. He almost stormed back to the Entrance Hall with Ray trailing after him. "The basement. He would have been taken to the basement."

Ray started huffing again as he rushed behind Qui-Gon. "What…what make…makes you say that?"

"You have two guards outside the doors and a few guards walking the corridors. You have no one in the basement right now and the basement door is right there in the Entrance Hall," he answered impatiently. "Not mention, the machine is down there." As he entered the Hall again, he pulled out his lightsaber.

* * *

"You brat!" The man yelled as he threw Obi-Wan on the stone ground again. Obi-Wan's forehead exploded with pain and he moaned as he also clinched to his side where he had been kicked. "You Jedi and your stupid powers! What else had you hidden in your mind, huh? What do you remember?!"

The man's feet kicked Obi-Wan's side again. The blow forced Obi-Wan to his back and he groaned in pain. He tried to crawl away, but the basement was dark, completely dark. He hadn't been able to go far before he felt the stone wall on his back. The man grabbed Obi-Wan's collar and pulled him forward.

Suddenly, there was a buzz in the air and something long casted a green glow from behind the man. The green light revealed another person in the basement. The familiar tall, board form of Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon's stare was unforgiving as he gave a hard stare at the man holding Obi-Wan threateningly. "Let go of my son!" he ordered slowly, his voice low with a hidden threat.

* * *

**Sorry, it's been so long...hope this chapter was worth the wait! Once I get by this and the mission to Aaeton, updates should come faster..One more part to this section!**

**Tell me, who do you believe is the one behind Obi-Wan's kidnapping? I'm curious what you think...**

**You should answer the poll on my profile...it's mainly a curiosity thing then anything**


	4. The Missing Memories-Part 3

**The Missing Memories: Part Three**

"Father…" Obi-Wan whispered in relief. Everything would be fine now. His father was there to save him. It was odd, feeling everything was alright just because his father was there.

He was suddenly jerked forward, as He-Nu turned to face Qui-Gon. From out of nowhere, a cold, sharp object was at his throat. Obi-Wan lifted his head, trying to distant himself from it, but He-Nu's breathing chest behind him kept him from putting distance between his throat and the knife. "I wouldn't come any closer, Jedi! Or I'll cut his throat."

Qui-Gon paused, his cold eyes narrowing. "You harm him, He-Nu, and you will be a witness to a Jedi turning dark."

Obi-Wan felt a shiver down his spine and he knew Qui-Gon was not lying. As much as he hoped his father wouldn't go down that path, he could see the truth in his eyes.

He felt He-Nu shift uncertainly behind him, as if he sensed Qui-Gon was not bluffing as well. They now seemed to be at a standstill.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan saw a silhouette figure coming up slowly behind Qui-Gon. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to warn him, but the pressure of the knife made him snap his mouth shut. He tried to communicate to Qui-Gon through his eyes…wait! The bond. The Jedi bond…couldn't he use that…before he could even try, Qui-Gon spoke. "I wouldn't, Captain," he warned. His eyes never left He-Nu.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened when Captain Chase stepped into the green light of the lightsaber. He had a blaster in hand, pointed at Qui-Gon. His eyes were not stone cold like He-Nu's. He looked regretful. "How did you know?" he asked the Jedi Master. His tone was soft and there was a hint of guilt. He looked horrified that Qui-Gon knew he was working for He-Nu in this plot.

Qui-Gon seemed unconcerned about the blaster pointed at him. He still kept an untrusting eye on He-Nu as he answered the captain. "I just connected what I knew. He-Nu is not the type of man that does the brunt work. He was in the middle of a negotiation and was carefully watched. Someone had to have called the two scientists and urged them to kidnap Obi-Wan. He didn't have the time or privacy to do so. And you didn't hide your guilt as well as you thought you did."

"You…you knew this whole time?" the captain questioned. "I didn't want to do it. He blackmailed me. I had to. He made…"

"Shut it, you fool!" He-Nu snapped angrily. "Just kill him!"

Captain Chase's eyes flickered over to He-Nu in shock. "You want me to kill a Jedi?"

"Yes!" he shouted. "He knows too much now. He has to go or we both go down for this! And you'll have to speak to your daughter behind a security shield! Is that what you want?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He didn't realize Captain Chase had a daughter. Of course, he didn't know much about his personal life. Or did he know? Was that one of the memories that was taken from him?

"Don't listen to him, Captain Chase," Qui-Gon warned. "If you do manage to kill me, he would just pin it on you without a second thought. How else would he explain the death of a Jedi Master?"

Captain Chase's eyes flickered uncertainly over at He-Nu. Obi-Wan could sense his thoughts leaning towards listening to Qui-Gon.

"You are disposable to him," Qui-Gon continued to say. "Just a tool."

"Don't listen to him, you fool!" He-Nu yelled. "He's trying to stall you and turn us against each other! If I go down, you go down!" His frustration with Captain Chase' indecision caused him to tight his hold on Obi-Wan. The boy gasped as the edge of the knife made a small incision on his throat. Qui-Gon's sharp eyes picked up on it. His eyes darkened dangerously and his grip tightened over the hilt of his lightsaber in barely contained restraint, but he luckily tried nothing foolish. Obi-Wan could feel a small line of liquid slowly tickling down his throat and getting soaked up in the collar of his tunic.

Obi-Wan could almost see Captain Chase sweating under the pressure. The arm holding his blaster was shaking.

"He knows about your daughter now, Chase! You'll be taken away from her, unless you silence him forever!"

Obi-Wan couldn't figure out how having a daughter would be wrong. How was He-Nu blackmailing Captain Chase with his daughter? The question was answered by Qui-Gon's next statement. "There are worst things then being adulterous, Captain, even in your culture, and murder is one of them."

Captain Chase glanced around nervously trying to figure out what to do and who to side with. He glanced to the floor, his arm still shaking. His eyes flickered to Obi-Wan and he made a decision. Obi-Wan could tell by the way his mouth formed a firm line, his eyes became cold with determination, and he raised his blaster higher to point steadily at Qui-Gon's head. He shook his head as he moved to stand next to He-Nu. "I'm sorry, Master Jinn, but I can't go to prison. I have to do this."

"Good man, Chase," He-Nu murmured.

For the first time, Qui-Gon glanced away from He-Nu to stare at the captain. Something passed his eye that Obi-Wan couldn't interpret. "You will still go to prison, Captain. He will pin my murder on you." How could Qui-Gon be so calm about this?

"I don't believe he will, Jedi. He still needs me to do his dirty work," Captain Chase said.

"Enough talk!" He-Nu snapped. "Drop your laser sword, Jinn, or you'll see the light leave from your precious student's eyes."

Qui-Gon hesitated. His eyes flickered to Captain Chase before returning to He-Nu. "Alright, He-Nu. You win."

Obi-Wan eyes widened. He couldn't be giving up so soon! "No…" He moaned quietly in protest. "Don't…"

"Shut it, boy," He-Nu snapped quietly. "As soon as he shuts off his laser sword, shot him," he whispered to Captain Chase.

"Yes, sir."

Qui-Gon held his lightsaber out to the side. His eyes stayed on He-Nu, until his arm was completely out stretched. His eyes flickered back to Captain Chase and let out an almost unnoticeable nod before letting go. The lightsaber deactivated in midair, surrounding everyone in complete darkness. There was a sudden flash of light and a 'pew' sound of the blaster. Before Obi-Wan could yell out to his father, he felt He-Nu pull him down to the ground. As he was getting pulled to the ground, he heard the cling of the knife hitting the stone floor. He hit the ground with He-Nu lying on top of him.

He heard the hiss of a lightsaber activating and saw from the corner of his eye the green light. Confused, Obi-Wan started to struggle underneath He-Nu's weight to see what was going on. He had to check on his father as well. He had to make sure his father was alright.

"Obi-Wan!" he heard his father's voice and the sound of footsteps rushing to him.

Before the footsteps reached him, he felt the weight on top of him roll to the side and right off him. He glanced up and saw Captain Chase kneeling before him. He sat up just as a pair of arms pulled him against a firm chest. He smelled the familiar scent of dark tea and herbs that he associated with his father. The arms around him and the chest against his cheek felt familiar. His father. Obi-Wan almost sobbed in relief as he realized his father was unharmed. He closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his tears in as he shifted to reach around his father for a return hug. He buried his head into the chest. "Father…" he whispered. "…I…I thought…I thought…" He couldn't finish his sentence; instead he tightened his grip on his father.

He finally pulled away and glanced teary eyed at his father's strong face. His blue eyes stared back with a sparkle. Obi-Wan glanced down at He-Nu. He was facing up. His eyes were dull and lifeless. Blood was spilling onto the ground from some wound at the back of his head. Obi-Wan was glad he couldn't see the wound. Captain Chase was by the body with a stony look on his face. He looked like he was in some sort of trance. It didn't take a genius to know what happened. Captain Chase had shot He-Nu in the back of the head instead of taking out Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan couldn't have been any more thankful.

He flinched when he felt a brush of a finger on his throat. He glanced back at Qui-Gon to see the man studying the cut. "It doesn't hurt that much," Obi-Wan whispered to reassure him.

Qui-Gon didn't glance away from the cut and his fingers brushed it very lightly. "The bleeding already stopped. You'll be fine."

"I'll get Ray from upstairs and have him bring down security," Captain Chase said expressionlessly. He finally glanced away from the dead body. "He, ah, got me after you…you came down and…" He seemed to be struggling to think over his shock of killing his boss. "…and I told him to, um, wait up there. He would be wondering what was happening down here. I…I should get him." He stood and left before Qui-Gon could say anything. As he left the basement, he considerately turned on the light. Qui-Gon was now able to put his lightsaber away.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat up on the familiar hard table and glanced uncertainly at the scientist, Croe Ray. The scientist was busy looking over the controls. He looked a bit too happy for Obi-Wan's tastes. "Is this a good idea?" he couldn't help but ask the man standing in front of him.

He felt a hand descend on his shoulder and he glanced away from the scientist. Qui-Gon was nodding at him. "Scientist Ray says he fixed all the problems on the machine. If we want you get your memories back, we will have to believe in him. And I do. This will work, Obi-Wan." His faith helped Obi-Wan breath.

Obi-Wan eyed the scientist again. "He just seems a bit too…excited," he murmured.

"I know. It is not every day he works with a Jedi. But do not worry, Obi-Wan. I will be right over there," he said pointing to the platform with the control panel. "I'm not going to leave you alone in this. You have my word."

Obi-Wan nodded to let him know he understood just before Ray made his way over to them. "Alright, Obi-Wan," he said. "Why don't you lie back now and just relax. Master Jinn, please getting onto the platform."

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan one last reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking away. Obi-Wan took a single deep breath to calm his racing heart and lied back. Ray leaned over him and placed the wires on his temple. "You should only feel a slight buzz of electricity. The process should only take about five to ten minutes. Afterwards, all you should have is a headache. Don't expect the memories to come rushing to you right away. It will take time for your brain to process them, but you should begin remembering small things right away. I will give you ten minutes of rest before allowing your Master to come over. That should be enough time for you to recollect something about him." As Ray spoke he was wrapping the restraints around his arms and legs. "There." He glanced down at him. "Any questions?" he asked. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Alright, then, let's get started." Ray walked away.

Obi-Wan stared at the stone ceiling above him and waited. "Just relax!" he heard Ray remind him. To try and relax himself, he closed his eyes. He heard the buzz of the machine before he felt something shock his head. He winced at the pinch. Behind his eyes he saw colors, swirling colors. The buzz was loud in his eyes. He tightly kept his eyes closed as he felt the beginning of a headache. He hissed in pain. It felt like someone was banging something into his head. The colors swirled faster and faster, blues, greens, reds, yellows. Around and around. He didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like forever before the buzz went silent. It took another second for the colors to stop swirling around. He was suddenly very aware of his harsh breathing. He could feel this chest heaving up and down at each breath. He felt his muscles relax. He hadn't even realize he was pulling at his restraints during the process.

Something came to him. His last name was Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi was his name. With the recollection of his name came with the familiarity of it. Voices echoed around his brain of people calling out his name.

"_Obi-Wan, wait up!"_one childish voice called out.

"_Just shut up, Kenobi!"_ someone sneered, a boy.

"_Wait, Padawan Kenobi_!" a male's voice, strong and held authority.

"_Obi-Wan, why, you would think that, wouldn't you_?" a female child said with a giggle.

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are foolish to think you could outrace me in the water_!" another female voice said in good humor.

There were many more that followed. Yes, those voices confirmed, his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a Jedi. Jedi were…keepers of peace in the galaxy. He was the padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn. Some information about man slowly came to him. Secret. Father. Master. Kind. Compassionate. Living Force.

He gasped as he registered the information. He was his father, but it had to be kept a secret. No one was supposed to know, not even Qui-Gon was supposed to know that he knew. He had locked it away in his mind, shielded and locked to protect it from prying forces. He popped opened his eyes in horror of what he done, but the pain in his head momentarily distracted him. He groaned in pain and immediately shut his eyes again. He turned his head and moaned again. The pounding wouldn't stop, but it wasn't as intense as before. It was slowly going away.

He paused to let it throb for a bit more before returning to the new-found problem. What could he do about Qui-Gon knowing he knew? He had to do something. There was a reason he didn't let his father know he knew. He couldn't remember it exactly, but he knew it was a very darn good reason. He could pretend he didn't remember…that might not work to long. How would he explain why he didn't remember that but remembered everything else? He could…he slowly opened his eyes, an idea coming to him. One that he really hoped would work.

"Obi-Wan?" a familiar voice asked for him softly, as if unsure of his response.

Obi-Wan slowly turned his head and saw a very familiar face above. Long hair pulled back, a short beard, blue eyes, and strong features. He hesitated, almost calling the man father. "Master?"

Qui-Gon reached down and started taking of the restraints. "What do you remember, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan blinked in thought as he watched the man take off his restraints. "I…I remember my name and the Jedi. I remember the Jedi. And…" he glanced up at Qui-Gon's face and said softly, "…and I remember you."

There was a ghost of a smile on Qui-Gon's face as he briefly connected eyes with him. He glanced back down to work on the other restraint. "What about me do you remember?"

"I remember you're my master, my teacher." He paused and wondered if he should put his plan into action now or wait until Qui-Gon asked about it directly. However, he was remembering the man more and more each second. He wouldn't ask straight out. The question on what he remembered was Qui-Gon's way of asking. Obi-Wan glanced down as Qui-Gon started to carefully take off the wires from his head. "Master, I'm sorry," he said.

Qui-Gon paused and gave him a look. "What for, Padawan?" He went back to taking the wires off. Obi-Wan winced as one of the wires pulled his skin as it was taken off of him.

"I…I think I put you in an awkward situation."

"What do you mean?" he asked without looking away from the wires he was carefully taking off.

"I didn't remember what a Jedi was and didn't understand the Master and Padawan bonds. When I felt my bond to you in my meditation and mistook it to mean a father and son bond. It was a very strong bond. I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon managed to get the last wire off of him and slowly helped him sit up. He sighed. "Why did you have that protected in your mind?" he asked.

Obi-Wan glanced down at his knees to prevent him from seeing his lies. "I didn't want to forget you, Master. I had quickly placed protections around it when I realize what was happening to my memories. I had hoped it would prevent me from forgetting you."

"You said it was something that had to be kept a secret," Qui-Gon pointed out, clearly not buying the story just yet.

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat as he tried to quickly come up with a good excuse. "It's…It's against the Jedi Codes to have an attachment." He paused as he tried to think where he could go from there. Luckily, though, Qui-Gon seemed to have filled in the blanks for him.

"You wanted to hide your attachment to me."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Sorry, Master."

"Obi-Wan, look at me," Qui-Gon ordered gently. Obi-Wan slowly raised his eyes to Qui-Gon. "Attachments could be dangerous, yes, but only if you don't know how to handle it. I have different views on attachments. I will not try to discourage it, but you must remember that a mission comes before any attachments."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master." He mentally sighed in relief. It looked like Qui-Gon bought the story. As soon as Obi-Wan got the chance, he would once again burry the knowledge in the back of his mind and shield it.

Qui-Gon stepped aside. "Scientist Ray would like to look you over now."

* * *

Two days later things had calmed down and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were finally leaving the planet. Captain Chase had turned himself in to the authorities and was placed under arrest. He would spend a year in custody with no contact to his family and stripped of his title. When he got out, he would no longer be able to get a leadership job or work for the government. It was a lesser punishment for everything he did, from adultery to stealing for He-Nu.

Obi-Wan was declared perfectly healthy by Ray and the healers. All of his memories came back to him within those two days, including memories of his kidnap, and he finally figured out why He-Nu was so nervous about his ability to shield memories. The day he was kidnapped by the two scientists he had left the negotiations during recess to head to bed. He came across Captain Chase talking on a comm. link. He had recognized He-Nu's voice telling the captain that Obi-Wan had left the rooms, without his master. It was the perfect time to get the two scientists to kidnap him. Obi-Wan had gasped in surprise and Captain Chase saw him. He quickly started to run back to his Master when the two scientists jumped him. If only he had put that memory in a shield, but he hadn't thought of that.

The project was decided to be too dangerous if it got into the wrong hands. Scientist Ray would be allowed to finish it, but he would be carefully monitored and, once he was done, the government would siege it. It was only to farther knowledge and it wouldn't be use unless in extreme circumstances.

Obi-Wan sat next to Qui-Gon on the ship home and waited to be acknowledged. It didn't take long for Qui-Gon to turn to him. "Yes, Padawan?"

"How did you know Captain Chase committed adultery? And why such a harsh punishment for adultery?" he questioned.

Qui-Gon gave him his full attention as he answered. "After we first met Captain Chase, he told me about his wife and how she was unable to bare children. In their culture, if you recall, they have strong family ties. They don't believe in separation of spouses or anything that would disrupt the family. So, in order for him to have a daughter, he must have committed adultery. Because of their strong belief in the family, there are harsh punishments when someone cheats on their spouses. It's almost like going against their religion."

"Oh, right." Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip.

"You have another question," Qui-Gon stated observantly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, about He-Nu. Why did he do it? Why did he want the project shut down? And why have me kidnapped?"

"He-Nu wanted the project for himself." Obi-Wan gave him a confused look. "Tell me, Obi-Wan, what would have happened to the project if it was shut down?"

Obi-Wan paused and thought again it. "The government would siege it and placed it in a warehouse."

Qui-Gon nodded. "True. And who would have been responsible for taking it to the warehouse?"

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up with realization. "Oh, He-Nu would have been. As the lead negotiator for the government, he would have been the one to make sure all the notes and the machine get to the warehouse. With Captain Chase in his payroll, it would have been very easy to steal it in route with no one being none the wiser."

Qui-Gon nodded to him with pride. "Good job. That is exactly why he had you kidnapped. Not only did he want to make sure the machine worked, but he needed a reason to have the project shut down. If something had happened to you, he would have assumed my emotions would rule my judgment and sided with him in shutting down the project. He had Captain Chase sabotage the machine to be sure you don't get out unscarred."

Obi-Wan grinned. "And he would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for us meddling Jedi. He didn't know you well enough to know you would have kept searching for answers."

Qui-Gon grinned back at him. "Nor did he know of your abilities to hid memories from the workings of the machine."

Obi-Wan laughed and Qui-Gon relished the sound of his son's laughter. Part of him was glad that Obi-Wan didn't really know of their relation. It made things easier, but he was also disappointed. It was his wish to be opened with his son. He had almost got it. He was so close to getting his wish, but it was not meant to be. Not now, anyway. "I'm glad you are well, Padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled up at him. "Me too, Master. It wasn't ideal, being without memories."

"I can imagine not. Why don't you get some sleep, Obi-Wan? We would be at Coruscant for another few hours and its late."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan stood and left the cockpit.

Qui-Gon watched him go, forever grateful for having him in his life.

* * *

**End of Missing Memories...Mission to Aaeton is next...It might be awhile for that...I have yet to map out a plan for that mission...but I do promise that after Aaeton is done, the updates would be a lot faster...I just have to get pass the mission to Aaeton...Any ideas would be helpful!  
**

**Tell me what you thought of Missing Memories...who predicated Captain Chase was working for He-Nu?**


	5. The Aaeton Mission-Part 1

**Aaeton: Part One**

Obi-Wan stepped off the passenger ship and tug at his shirt's collar uncomfortably. Qui-Gon stepped up next to him and swatted his hand away from his collar. "Stop, _Ben_," he stressed the fake name. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Obi-Wan could feel his warm breath brush against his neck. "Act normal. Pulling at your collar is not normal. We have to blend in."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Sorry, Ma…Father," he quickly corrected. A feeling of warmth flooded over him. Finally! Finally he was able to call Qui-Gon father. His eyes flickered upwards to study his father's face, feeling such joy in calling him by his real title. Father. His father. Qui-Gon glanced at him at the same time and their eyes met. Qui-Gon's eyes were sparkling with hidden emotion, emotions Obi-Wan couldn't sense in the Force.

They were undercover for their mission on Aaeton. The government, although part of the Republic, cared not for off-worlders. There were only a few off-worlders with permission to land on Aaeton. However, there were two companies that specialized in technological advancements and they were about to go off to war. However, the government wasn't stepping into help either one of them. One of the companies, Tech Inc, had made a secret appeal to the Jedi Council for help, stating that their opposing company, Cy-Crop, had a dangerous virus and they were threatening to spread it into the population if Tech Inc didn't leave.

Despite the fact they were more the negotiator then the undercover type, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was picked to gather as much information about Cy-Crop as they can. If it was true that they had a lethal virus, they were to stop it from being released into the public. They had to pose as father and son and try to infiltrate Cy-Crop by applying for a job. Well, Qui-Gon was going to apply. Obi-Wan's job was to get as much outside information, talk to the neighbors and do the research. At sixteen, he was too young to get a job at a big company like Cy-Crop.

Being undercover meant, not wearing their traditional Jedi uniform. Instead of a loose, comfortable tunic, they were now were the high collar, tight shirt of Aaeton. Instead of a nice loose pair of trousers, they had to wear black, uncomfortable pants. At least the boots weren't completely different, it was a different style, but not too uncomfortable. However, Obi-Wan felt a pang in his heart when he realized he had to take out his braid. All of his beads and the lock of his master's hair were safely in his room at the Temple. The spot behind his ear, from where his braid used to be, now felt cold. It was strange seeing that spot empty in the mirror.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come, my son. Let's find a place to rent."

Obi-Wan ducked his head down to hide the pleased blush on his cheek. Son. His son. He never thought it would feel this good to be acknowledged as his son. "Yes, Father. You remember to bring the credits this time?" he asked, trying to fit in the role of a teasing, sixteen-year-old son.

Since they did not have the government's help and Tech Inc could do very little to help them, the Jedi Council had to give them enough credits to rent an apartment. They couldn't get an apartment set up for them beforehand.

"Yes, Ben. I did. No need to worry." Qui-Gon led him out of the hanger and into the bustling streets of the main city on Aaeton; Traed. The Cy-Crop controlled most of Traed, making it even more dangerous if they release a virus. Most of the government's official lived in Traed with their families.

* * *

They were able to rent a low budget apartment close to the Cy-Crop headquarters. Obi-Wan studied the interior of the apartment and grimaced. "Certainly not a Senatorial Suite." It was a small three room apartment, a sitting room and two sleeping chambers. The kitchen was attached to the sitting room and there was one lavatory between the two rooms. He peered out the window and eyed the grand building next to them. They were located at the very edge of the low budget district. From the next house down, were the wealthy.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It is not our way to seek after grand things," he heard his father say.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know and I don't, but sometimes I would like to end up in a place more comfortable."

"Comfort is something we should be willing to sacrifice, my son."

There was that word again. Son. His son. Obi-Wan mentally shook away the pleased feeling to focus on the conversation. "I know, but it doesn't stop me from wishing for it once and a while." He rolled his eyes and turned to give Qui-Gon a look. "And we get the worst missions sometimes. I think it has something to do with you not binding to the Councils will."

"I bind to the will of the Force only, just as the Council should do," he responded as he turned to carry his bag into one of the rooms. "And I don't think we should be discussing this on the current mission," he called out to him.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"And if you roll your eyes at me again, little one, you are grounded for a week."

Obi-Wan mouth flew opened and he turned, wide-eyed, at the sleeping chamber Qui-Gon had disappeared into. He was tempted to roll his eyes again, to test him, but held back the urge. His Master wouldn't have said something unless he meant it.

Obi-Wan mouth twitched into a small grin. His father certainly had no trouble stepping into the parental role of a father. It gave Obi-Wan a pleased feeling, a tingling feeling.

"_And you should call me dad. Most children who are raised by their parents their whole lives would call their father, dad_," Qui-Gon spoke through their bond.

"Right," Obi-Wan murmured under his breath. He took his bag to the other room to unpack.

* * *

If anyone were to peek into their supper that night, they would have seen a father and his son eating in complete silence, but they would have been wrong. As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ate their small supper, they spoke through their bond about the mission.

"_What is on the agenda for tomorrow, Master?_" Obi-Wan asked as he chewed his food.

Qui-Gon glanced sideways at him as he answered. "_I'm going to apply for the job and you are going to greet our neighbors. Focus on the wealthy section. Those are the ones that would have family working in the upper levels of Cy-Crop. But don't disregard the lower section. Those often invisible to the egocentric wealthy overhear many things._"

Obi-Wan nodded, but inwardly sighed. He had no idea how to get the wealthy talking to someone who looked poor. It was just like Qui-Gon said; they look down on those of lower status then them. He wanted to get a job at Cy-Crop as well. It sounded more exciting then talking to neighbors and he would be with his father. He worried about him being there by himself. If Cy-Crop did have a lethal virus and were threatening to spread it on an innocent population, what would they do if they discover who Qui-Gon was?

"_I'll be alright, son. I have the Force to guide me_."

Obi-Wan glanced up and caught Qui-Gon's reassuring blue eyes. "I can't help but worry, Dad," he said out loud. It felt different calling him 'dad' instead of 'father'. It felt more personal, more intimate. 'Father' was a stiff word, showing a less close relationship. It was a word you use when you weren't as close to your father or when you weren't use to calling a man your father. 'Dad', on the other hand, showed intimacy. It was a word you use when you have been calling him 'dad' your whole life.

Qui-Gon turned away and nodded, before turning back to him. His blue eyes showed wisdom and knowledge. He reached out and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He gave him a gentle and comforting squeeze and nodded. "I know, son, I know." He switched back to using their bond. "_Don't let your worry cloud your sight,_" he cautioned.

The relationship seemed so open now. Was this what it would feel like if they both acknowledge that they are father and son? It seemed so warm and close. Obi-Wan nodded. "I won't let it, Dad."

Qui-Gon gave him a pleased smile before turning back to his food. "I know you won't, son. I know."

* * *

The next day, Qui-Gon left early for Cy-Crop and Obi-Wan soon left the apartment as well to greet the neighbors. He spent the whole day getting to know the lower section neighbors. Several of them had children, but they were either much older than him or much too young. He couldn't find anyone his own age to become friends with, for the mission, of course. Having a friend would get him any information that friend would have concerning Cy-Crop and the virus. He didn't gather much information that first day. Most anyone would say about Cy-Crop was their strict rules and high success record. Or that the employees were as secretive as a Jedi. Obi-Wan found that comparison humorous. He didn't think of themselves as secretive, just careful.

He walked back to the apartment, tired and disappointed. Logically, he knew he wouldn't get all the information he needed on the first day, but it was still disappointed how little information he got. He barely had anything to report, nothing Qui-Gon wouldn't know already from being at Cy-Crop all day long.

Qui-Gon still wasn't back by the time he returned. Having nothing else to do, Obi-Wan decided to sit outside on the steps to wait for him. He shouldn't be _too_ much longer. He had been gone all day already.

"Hey!" someone called out to him.

Obi-Wan glanced up and found a boy around his age standing in front of him. The boy was dressed in the stiff, colorful clothing of the wealthy. He looked very uncomfortable in them and Obi-Wan was suddenly glad Qui-Gon and him were posing as lower class instead of the wealthy. The boy face was hard, as if he built a wall around his heart. His piercing blue eyes were studying him. His red hair was in a short ponytail at the back of his neck. There wasn't a piece of hair out of place. "How old are you?" the boy demanded. His accent was thick, his voice demanding and loud.

"Sixteen," he answered quietly, eyeing the strange boy.

The boy's face relaxed and he nodded in satisfaction. "That's swell, mate," he declare as he almost skipped over to where Obi-Wan was sitting. He joined him on the steps. "I'm seventeen. I am glad I finally found someone around my own age, despite your social standing. There is nothing to do at my aunt's home," he said nodding to the grand house right next door. He leaned towards Obi-Wan as if telling him a secret. "She's old with no children of her own. Boring and dull." He pulled away. "My mother dragged me here once every year for two weeks. The worst two weeks of my life, nothing to do and no one to do nothing with. How long have you been here?" he asked. "You certainly weren't here last year."

Obi-Wan blinked at this sudden change of attitude, but managed to shake his head. "I wasn't. My father and I just moved in yesterday."

"Oh, that soon, huh?" he said. He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I would say welcome to the neighborhood, but, as said before, there really isn't anything to do and this is one of the dullest neighborhoods around. Very boring and nothing to do or anyone to really talk to," he said glaring around the area in disgust. "No one our age," he added. His voice was full of disappointment.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I noticed."

"Anyhow, I'm Fletcher Scutu," he introduced as he stuck his hand out.

Obi-Wan shook his hand. "Ben Andron."

"Nice ta meet ya, Ben."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Likewise."

Fletcher didn't stay long. His mother called him in and he left, grumbling and moaning back to the huge manor. Ten or fifteen minutes later, Qui-Gon came back to their rented apartment, much to Obi-Wan's relief. He didn't tell his father, but he was beginning to worry. The only thing that had kept him from doing anything too rash, was the familiar phrase that entered his head…remain positive, remain positive. Part of his old promise to Qui-Gon.

* * *

It wasn't until that nights supper that they spoke of their mission. "I managed to get a job at Cy-Crop," Qui-Gon informed. "_I'm new and don't have much security clearance. It will not be easy sneaking around the place. Their security is tight_," he added through their bond. He forked some food into his mouth and chewed.

Obi-Wan looked up from his plate. "That's great, Dad."

"Have your day been as satisfying?" Qui-Gon asked. Translation: did he find any useful information?

Obi-Wan pushed down his fear of disappointing his father and shook his head. He absently pushed around his food without eating. "No. There are many people my age around here and no parks or anything. Although, I did meet one person my age who is visiting his aunt. His aunt lives just next door."

"Oh?" Qui-Gon asked with interest.

Obi-Wan nodded. "His name is Fletcher Scutu."

Qui-Gon paused, his fork half way to his mouth. He glanced at Obi-Wan and blinked as he slowly lowered his fork back down to his plate. "Scutu, you say?"

Obi-Wan eyed him, not knowing what to take with his master's reaction. "Yes…" he said somewhat uncertain of his tone.

Qui-Gon nodded. "That's good that you found someone to be friendly with." Translation: get close to him. "_Kerrick Scutu is on the board of directors at Cy-Crop_," he answered Obi-Wan's silent question through the bond. "_If anyone could get information, it would be the man's son_. _Befriend the boy. Get him to trust you_."

Obi-Wan inwardly winced. He didn't like the idea anymore then he knew Qui-Gon liked presenting the idea. What his master was asking of him felt almost like lying and betrayal. He was going to have to use Fletcher Scutu to gather information. He only hoped Fletcher would never know of his betrayal.

* * *

The next week proved as enlightening as the first day. Obi-Wan tried to work hard on getting Fletcher to open up about Cy-Crop without little success. He did learn, however, that Fletcher was looking forward to working alongside his father in the future. Every time Obi-Wan brought up the subject of Cy-Crop, Fletcher would go off talking about his wonderful future by his father's side. It soon became quite the tiresome conversation.

Qui-Gon, on the other hand, managed to sneak into the security room in Cy-Crop and bugged the place. Now they were able to see and hear what the guards see and hear. It was a big breakthrough for them.

He stayed late at Cy-Crop, working as a lowly assembly line employee. He had extremely limited access and worked very long hours. He would return exhausted, barely even able to cook and eat supper.

The only time Obi-Wan looked forward too was the early morning hours before Qui-Gon headed off to work. They would do their normal routine of meditating and catching up. Those were the times when neither one of them were tired from a long day and freely called each other 'son' and 'dad'. Obi-Wan loved being called his son. It was a dream come true. He loved even more calling Qui-Gon his father. The acknowledgment was everything Obi-Wan could ever hope for, even if they were just 'pretending'.

Today, to Obi-Wan's enjoyment, was Qui-Gon's day off. This would be the first time since they got there to spend quality time with his father. He was looking forward to it, if only Qui-Gon would come out of his room. He had returned to his room right after breakfast. It was still an hour before lunch, but Obi-Wan was feeling disheartened. He had been looking forward to this. He wanted to spend time with his father. He had even told Fletcher he couldn't hang out with him today because he wanted to keep his whole day free to be with Qui-Gon.

He sighed and finally went over to his father's room and knocked.

"Enter, son," his father's baritone voice called out.

Obi-Wan entered the room and paused. He blinked as he glanced around the sleeping chamber. "Dad?" he questioned as he eyed the dozen holo-screens laying about the room. Each appeared to be different sizes. Qui-Gon was sitting on the floor watching one of the smaller, portable screens. Obi-Wan glanced at one of the scenes in curiosity. It showed what looked to be the inside of a factory. People in blue uniforms were putting things together like robots. Their expressions were dull.

"Surveillance," Qui-Gon said, staring down at his small screen. Obi-Wan glanced towards him in question. "I managed to place our own surveillance around Cy-Crop. I want you to spend some time in here while I'm at work. Ummm," he said distractedly. "This looks interesting," he muttered almost to himself." He waved Obi-Wan over to him and Obi-Wan gladly went to his side. He sat down and looked at the small hand-screen as Qui-Gon turned up the volume.

There were two men whispering to each other outside of an office. One of the men had red, short hair that was greased back. His back was too them, making it hard to see any other features. The other man was taller, broader then the other. He supported blond hair and it was pulled back into a small ponytail. His dark eyes were glaring down at the other man in frustration.

"The red head is your friend's father," Qui-Gon informed. "The other is Talak Korne, another powerful man on the Board."

"Are you telling me they aren't backing down?" Kerrick Scutu was saying angrily. "What are we going to tell the others?" he muttered as he glanced into the office.

"Yes, I am. We'll tell them the truth. If they don't back down soon, we'll be forced to release it. Are you able to go through with it?" the blond said with an edge in his voice.

Mr. Scutu straightened his back. "Of course, I am able. It was Anto Xin you need to worry about. He was against this from the very beginning."

Mr. Korne nodded. "Is it secured for now?" he asked, pausing as an employee walked passed them.

Mr. Scutu waited until the employee was out of sight before nodding. "Yes. Our best people are on it." He glanced into the office. "We best be getting in. They're waiting for us." They went into the office.

Qui-Gon set the screen down and explained, "I was unable to put any surveillance in the office." He turned to Obi-Wan. "What did that conversation tell you, son?" he quizzed.

"It tells me that they do have something to hid, something they are going to release soon," Obi-Wan answered. "Most likely the virus."

"Let's not speculate too much, little one. We must keep our minds open to other possibilities or we'll be too caught up with what we expect to hear and not listen to what we do hear," Qui-Gon warned.

"Yes, Master."

"What else did the conversation tell you?" his father pressed.

"That…" Obi-Wan paused in thought. "…that it is protected. It's not going to be easy to get to it."

"And?" he pressed again.

Obi-Wan gave him a blank stare, not knowing what he was missing. He felt a pang of disappointment in himself, but shook his head. "What did I miss?" he asked hesitantly.

"There is a chance we may sway one of the Board members to help us. They said Anto Xin was against the idea," Qui-Gon reminded gently.

Obi-Wan nodded, remembering the conversation. "Right," he said feeling stupid for not catching that the first time.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulders. "Don't be so hard on yourself, son." He turned and picked up a datapad. "We'll need to gather what information we can on Anto Xin."

"Right now?" he couldn't help but asked. He was really hoping for some relaxing time with his father. They didn't get the chance to do have it often; or not at all under the 'pretense' of father and son.

Qui-Gon paused and glanced at him. "It won't take long. After we are doing searching what we can on Anto Xin, we can relax for the day. We need to get this done. Our mission comes first, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in submission. "Yes, Master. Sorry."

They spent the hour before lunch finding as much as they can on Anto Xin. There wasn't much. His father was one of the co-founders of Cy-Crop. He was unmarried and had no children. He lived just a block away from Cy-Crop Headquarters. He didn't appear to be one of the more influential voices of the Board. During one of his speeches several years ago, he had encouraged Cy-Crop and Tech Inc to combine and not fight over rights. A few weeks later, Talak Korne said they shouldn't have to combine, they didn't need too and Tech Inc should leave. Xin didn't do many speeches after that. He was a private man, but they did manage to find a few photos of him at social events. He was a short man with graying black hair and bifocals. His hair went to his shoulders and was wavy and thick. He kept it back in a low ponytail.

It was time for lunch by the time they finished going over what they knew of Anto Xin. They had a quick, but filling lunch and started to clean up when Obi-Wan asked, "What are we going to do for the rest of the day, Dad?"

Qui-Gon finished putting away the clean dishes before he answered. "We are going to keep our appearance as father and son. I'll meet you in the backyard. There is something I need to retrieve." He turned and returned to his room.

Excited to finally spending some quality time with his father, Obi-Wan rushed out back without question. The backyard wasn't as huge as the wealthy, but it was larger than Obi-Wan had expected. There was plenty of room to run around in. He was sure it was large enough for a two-man ship to land. Of course they shared the yard with few of their neighbors. The play set for the younglings took up some of the space in the corner, but it left enough room for older children to run around. There were benches near the play set and Obi-Wan went over there to wait.

It didn't take long for Qui-Gon to reappear with a ball in his hands. Seeing the ball, Obi-Wan stood up. The only ball game he had ever played was scramball at the Temple with friends. The ball in his father's hands was much softer looking then the scramball, but it was the same size, which was the size of a child's head.

Qui-Gon threw the ball at him as he continued to walk across the yard to him and he, instinctive, caught it. It was heavier then it looked, but not too heavy and it was softer then a scrameball. It was a dirty white color. Obi-Wan threw it in the air and caught it, testing out the weight. He did it several times.

"It's a nega-ball," Qui-Gon answered his unasked question. He stood before Obi-Wan. "I thought we play a mock game of nega-ball to keep you fit and trained and it would help keep up the father/son appearance." He leaned forward to quietly whisper. "No using the Force, son," he said with a grin.

"How do you play nega-ball with only two players?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We'll improvise," Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan fought the urge to roll his eyes, but instead asked, "What are the goals?"

Qui-Gon looked around the yard. He pointed to the corner across from the play set. "That tree to…" he glanced across the other side of the yard and pointed to a small boulder that Obi-Wan imagined children used to play card games like pazaak. "…that boulder."

Obi-Wan glanced at the distance between the skinny tree in one corner and the boulder at the other and nodded. "Seems fair," he stated.

They spent much running around, trying to carry the ball pass the goals, tackling and dodging each other, laughing and enjoying themselves. It was the most fun Obi-Wan had with his father, despite those times when his father cheated by catching Obi-Wan with his arms and tickling his sides until he was forced to drop the ball. The whole time Obi-Wan was calling out over his laughter, "Don't…Dad…stop!" That would be quickly followed by, "That's cheating! Dad!" as Qui-Gon snatched up the ball and ran for the goal. They seemed to forget what they were doing there, the mission, the fact they were Jedi forbidden to have family ties.

When one of their neighbors, an elderly lady with an old hover chair, came out back to enjoy the fresh air, she commented on how handsome and well mannered Qui-Gon's son was. For the first time, Qui-Gon didn't have to politely deny the fact he was his son. Instead, Qui-Gon had placed an arm over Obi-Wan's shoulder and agreed. Face turning red with pleased embarrassment, Obi-Wan took the ball from Qui-Gon's other arm and said, "One more game to break the tie". Of course, that one game turned into three.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**The next update might take longer. I'm stressing over a few things right now and need to get ready for college. I'm going to a college out of state now and been stressing over all the fine details...So, I'll update when I am able to.**


End file.
